The EXOtic Dancer
by Fabs Ryuu
Summary: [TRANS] Chanyeol belum pernah pergi ke klub strip sebelumnya tapi ia terpaksa pergi kesana. Sebuah malam yang hanya dimaksudkan untuk dosa berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak pernah Chanyeol bayangkan. Mereka berbagi tubuh mereka, tapi akankah mereka berbagi hati mereka juga? YAOI/CHANBAEK/KRISTAO/HUNHAN/KAISOO!
1. 00

_Hallo, everyone! Long time no see :)_

_Have been so damn busy lately. Ada yang kangen nggak? Pasti nggak ada XD. Akhirnya setelah berbulan-bulan mengerjakan banyak aktivitas dan lebih parahnya laptop saya nge-crash. Hell yeah! Akhirnya saya bisa balik lagi kemari. Finally!_

_Well, so damn happy when I have __permission_ from the awesome author** sleeplessbeauty9 **_ to translate it into Indonesian. Fiksi ini salah satu fiksi favorite saya dari asianfanfics. Oh ya, sebelumnya saya minta maaf nih kalo translate-an saya ngga di mengerti dan nggak paham, maklum aja ya, bukan mother language saya soalnya XD_

**THIS STORY BELONGS TO SLEEPLESSBEAUTY9.**

**DO NOT RE-UPLOAD THE TRANSLATION.**

**The EXOtic Dancer**

**Chapter: 13 complete with an epilogue**

**Main pairing: ChanBaek!**

**Sides: KrisTao, HunHan, KaiSoo**

**Minor: Jongdae, Minseok, Junmyeon, Yixing**

**Genre: Adult, Smut, Fast-Romance, Yaoi, Fluff, Drama, Angst, Comedy**

**Rated: M!**

**Warning:**

It contain boyxboy love, smut, a lot of dirty talks, adult content, drug or alcohol use, and unprotected sex.

******Characters:**

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kris, Huang Zitao, Oh Sehun, Lu Han, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

**Foreword:**

Lampu strobo menyala diseluruh ruangan yang ramai dan gelap. Para penari menggerakkan badannya disekitar tiang tarian.

Ia menyibakkan rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat terang kebelakang kepalanya, mata yang berhias _eye liner_ memandang lurus kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kesusahan menelan ludahnya, tatapannya tidak pernah lepas dari pria itu.

Sang penari mencapai segala sudut ruangan, berjalan dengan sangat pelan dan penuh gairah ke sisi panggung menuju kearah Chanyeol. Pria itu menaiki Chanyeol yang duduk diatas kursi. Menyentuh belakang kepalanya, lalu ia mulai memutar pinggulnya diatas Chanyeol.

Uang berhamburan di udara dan menari-nari disekitar mereka seiring dengan sorakan dan teriakan yang ramai ditujukan pada sang penari.

Sang penari terus saja melanjutkan kegiatannya di atas Chanyeol seirama dengan kerasnya musik.

"Sial.." Chanyeol menggumam disela nafasnya yang menderu dengan cepat.

"Kau menyukainya?" sang penari berbisik ditelinganya main-main, menggigit cuping telinganya. Tangannya yang ramping dan elegan menggoda Chanyeol, menjelajah turun mengitari dadanya, sambil menatap lurus matanya.

"Kau ingin kehilangan kendali?"

"Kupikir aku sudah kehilangan kendali" Chanyeol tertawa kecil sambil menggigit bibirnya. Tenggelam dalam candu yang diciptakan oleh pria yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Sang penari meletakkan jemari rampingnya di bibir Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"_Buy a dance with me_, _then i'll tell you_, _sexy_."

**To Be Continued**

Well, once more thanks to **sleeplessbeauty9** who gave me a permission to translate this incredible fiction.

For the readers, gimana nih? Baru niat posting foreword-nya dulu biar pada penasaran XD Keren gak? Menurut saya, ini FF keren banget karena menceritakan kehidupan stripteaser banget. It isn't always easy. Mungkin, nanti ada beberapa kata yang tetep bahasa inggris, soalnya agak nggak pantes kalo dirubah ke bahasa indonesia, misalnya cursing atau dirty talks. Well, give me your opinion guys and see ya in the first chapter :)

Read the original story:

story/view/601910/the-exotic-dancer-romance-smut-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo


	2. 01

**THIS STORY BELONGS TO SLEEPLESSBEAUTY9**

**DO NOT RE-UPLOAD THE TRANSLATION**

**The EXOtic Dancer**

**Chapter 1: Hit The Strip Club**

"_Chanyeol, you need to fuck something."_

Chanyeol mengalihkan wajahnya dari majalah yang dibacanya, menatap kaget pada pria berambut blonde yang baru saja mengeluarkan komentarnya

"Maksudmu?"

"Hanya sekedar bicara," Kris mengangkat bahu sambil meraih rokok di saku belakangnya

"Kau belum melakukan apapun sejak pria mainanmu yang baru membuangmu."

"Itu terjadi seminggu yang lalu." Ia berdiri dari lantai kamar membela dirinya sendiri.

"Menurutku, kau butuh hal baru." Kris menempatkan rokok di mulut dan menyalakannya.

Chanyeol memutar mata pada roomate-nya "_No_, Aku tidak butuh hal baru."

"_Seriously_, Kris" Kyungsoo memulai. "Dia bukan dirimu." Ia menempatkan tangannya di bahu Chanyeol dari belakang.

"_He's not a player, he's a lover."_

Kris mengejek "Dan lihat apa yang didapatnya dari cinta? Terbuang. Tidak ada yang salah dengan menjadi _player"_

"Ya, tentu saja ada."

"Kau mungkin hanya marah karena aku mendapatkan lebih banyak pria daripada kau" Kris menghirup tembakau itu hingga memenuhi paru-parunya, dan meniup asap yang tersisa ke wajah Kyungsoo.

"Tetap tidak merubah fakta bahwa dia harus segera _move on._"

Kyungsoo tersedak dan mengibaskan tangannya untuk mengusir asap dari wajahnya "Sial, itu menjijikkan."

"Kris benar." Sehun berbicara dengan posisi terbaring diatas kasur Chanyeol. Ia lalu duduk dan menyilakan kakinya. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa _move on_ hanya dengan bermuram durja. _Having sex_ dengan seseorang akan membantumu."

Kris menatap balik Sehun. "Terima kasih sudah melihat dari sudut pandangku." Mereka saling ber-_high five _ria_._

Chanyeol menunjuk rokok milik Kris "_Fine_, kau punya ide bagus?" Ia menghisap rokok tadi.

"Kau harus pergi ke klub strip." Kris mengatakannya dengan sangat biasa.

Kyungsoo memutar matanya hingga matanya hampir keluar dari kepalanya "Apa kau sedang bercanda?" ia menjeda "Itu adalah tempat terakhir yang dituju untuk menyembuhkan patah hati."

"Kau punya ide lain yang lebih bagus, _lover-boy_?" Kris menyeringai.

Kyungsoo menatap Kris tajam "Ya, tidak menuruti nasehatmu."

"Aku setuju dengan Kyungsoo," Chanyeol menghembuskan asap rokok ke udara dan memberikannya kembali kepada Kris. "Klub strip tidak akan membantuku."

"Bagaimana bisa itu tidak membantumu?" Sehun tertawa kecil dan mengambil tempat diantara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang duduk di lantai. Ia meletakkan lengannya di bahu Chanyeol. "Kau bisa mengeluarkan segala perasaan frustasimu secara sekaligus disana."

"Klub strip adalah tempat terbaik untuk dituju." Kris mengetukkan rokok di tangannya ke asbak yang berada di atas meja Chanyeol. "Kau temukan seorang pelacur, mabuk, penismu digosok, bercinta, dan menjadi pria yang bahagia. Apa yang salah dengan itu?"

"Nah, itu terdengar tidak menyenangkan. Aku lebih baik dirumah dan bermain _games_." Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Lagipula, kau tahu aku tidak terlalu suka minum."

"Apa kau sudah pernah ke klub strip sebelumnya?" Sehun bertanya.

"Tidak dan lagipula aku tidak punya uang hanya untuk sekedar diberikan kepada para _strippers_."

Kris dan Sehun bertukar pandangan, lalu menatap balik pada Chanyeol. Dengan gerakan cepat , mereka berdua berdiri dan memegang kedua lengan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak bisa membuat opini tentang suatu hal yang belum pernah kau coba." kata Sehun.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Chanyeol terlihat bingung.

"Kami akan membawamu ke klub." Kris menyeringai. "Akan kutraktir sebuah tarian erotis bersama seorang pelacur."

"Aku tidak menginginkannya."

"Kris, lepaskan dia." Kyungsoo mencoba menggapai lengan temannya dan menyingkirkannya, tapi Kris dengan mudah menyingkirkannya lebih dulu.

"Ayolah," Sehun tersenyum pada Chanyeol. "Ini tak seburuk kedengarannya."

"Minggir, kubilang tidak!" Chanyeol berteriak dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari kedua temannya yang memegangnya dengan kuat.

Kris dan Sehun mendorong Chanyeol keluar dari apartemen dengan paksa dan menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Menyeret Chanyeol yang berada di belakang mereka saat tengah malam, Sehun membuka pintu mobil Mercedes hitam di tempat parkir dan kris mendorong Chanyeol masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kris, lepaskan dia!" Kyungsoo berteriak dan akan memukul Kris, tapi tangannya sudah ditangkap oleh tangan besar Kris.

"Jangan kau pikir kau bisa lepas dari semua ini, pendek." Kris menyeringai. Ia mendorong Kyungsoo masuk ke kursi penumpang. Sehun bergabung dengan Kyungsoo di kursi belakang, sedangkan Kris duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Sialan kau, Kris." Chanyeol menghantam bahu Kris. "Sudah kubilang kan, aku tidak ingin pergi."

Kris tertawa dan mempercepat laju mobilnya. "Kau akan berterima kasih padaku nanti. Sekarang, berhentilah mengomel."

"Kenapa aku juga ikut?" Kyungsoo bertanya dari kursi penumpang.

"Karena kau juga mengomel terus soal ini." Kris berbicara sambil melihat Kyungsoo dari kaca mobilnya.

Sehun tertawa. "Kau terlalu polos, Kyungie. Kita harus mempengaruhimu lagi."

"Ini lebih mirip cara terburuk untuk mempengaruhi seseorang."

Kris mengemudi menuju sebuah ATM dan menarik jumlah uang yang sangat besar.

Mata Chanyeol melebar ketika melihat pada sejumlah uang yang banyak saat Kris menyodorkan ke dadanya. "Berapa banyak yang kau ambil, _man_?"

"$2000." Ia mengemudikan mobilnya menuju jalanan.

"_Holy shit."_

"Sudah kubilang aku yang traktir. Diantara kita berempat, masing-masing mendapat $500."

"Memangnya berapa harga tariannya?"

"Tergantung dari _dancer_ yang kau pesan." Kris menyeringai di bibirnya.

"Kris, kau adalah seorang teman baik yang harus dimiliki setiap pria." Sehun meletakkan tangannya di pundak Kris saat ia berbicara. "Ketika kau mentraktirku tarian Luhan, _makes you the best motherfucker around._"

"Apapun yang membuatmu bahagia, _my friend_."

"Tunggu, kalian mengenal mereka?" Chanyeol menganga sambil menatap Sehun yang duduk di belakangnya sambil memberikan uang bagian Sehun. "Seberapa sering kau pergi ke tempat ini?"

"Setiap akhir minggu." Sehun tersenyum. "Aku memesan _private dance_ dengan Luhan di malam dia bekerja. Pantatnya benar-benar bagus."

"Seberapa sering kau pergi ke tempat ini?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pertanyaannya kepada sang pengemudi.

"Mungkin sama dengannya." Kris mengangkat bahu. "Aku punya _kebiasaan rutin _sendiri, ketika kita masuk ke klub kalian urus urusan kalian masing-masing."

Chanyeol keluar dari mobil, lalu memperhatikan bangunan yang terbuat dari batu-bata itu. Sebuah tanda menyala di atas bangunan itu dengan warna neon pink dengan kaca berwarna hijau _martini_ _(sejenis cocktail)_ bertuliskan **EXOtic. **Terdapat dua orang pria tinggi dan berbadan kekar berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Ia bisa mendengar dentuman musik yang kencang dibalik bangunan batu-bata itu. Semakin mereka berjalan mendekat, semakin terdengar pula dentuman musik, suara dan tawa di dalam bangunan itu.

Kris tersenyum kepada dua penjaga di depan pintu masuk. _"'Sup, man?"_

"Kris, _my man_," salah satu penjaga menjabat tangan Kris dan melakukan _handshake _yang aneh.

Chanyeol mengetahui Kris menyelipkan sesuatu kepada si penjaga, zat bubuk berwarna putih yang dibungkus dengan kantung plastik bening.

"Aku punya beberapa orang baru disini." Kris menunjuk Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dengan kepalanya. Kyungsoo yang ketakutan berdiri dibalik _Giant._"Kau bisa memasukkan mereka dengan gratis, untukku?"

Si penjaga memasukkan _benda_ itu ke dalam saku belakangnya. "Mereka cukup umur?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tidak masalah kalau begitu." Ia tertawa dengan keras. Penjaga lainnya mengangguk setuju.

Kris tersenyum, berterima kasih kepada si penjaga, dan menuju pintu masuk. "Chanyeol, selamat datang di EXOtic!" Ia membuka pintu untuk menunjukkan seluruh isi klub.

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya saat melihat ke dalam. Suara dentuman musik hampir saja merusak gendang telinganya. Ia berjalan pelan memasuki ruangan gelap yang diterangi dengan cahaya dari lampu strobo. Ia butuh beberapa menit untuk menyesuaikan pandangannya dengan sinar yang terdapat disana. Asap rokok membekas di udara. Banyak orang beramai-ramai menghamburkan uangnya secara sukarela kepada lelaki yang berputar-putar di tiang tarian yang berada ditengah panggung. Meja-meja penuh dengan orang asing yang mabuk dan bersenang-senang dengan _sexy waiter_ yang melayani mereka. Desahan dan suara seksual dari tiap sudut ruangan dapat terdengar jika kau mendengarnya dengan seksama.

Chanyeol menganga. "Tempat ini benar-benar menggelikan."

Sehun menaruh lengannya di bahu Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. "Ini surga, _boys_."

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya. "Kemana perginya Kris?"

Sehun menunjuk ke arah bar dan mereka semua mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Sehun.

Kris sedang duduk di kursi bar, kedua tangannya terletak santai diatas meja bar sambil memandangi seorang bartender dari atas ke bawah dengan tatapan seksual. Sang bartender menjilat bibirnya sambil menuangkan minuman untuk Kris.

"Dia Tao, mungkin kalian penasaran." kata Sehun "Dia adalah _kegiatan rutin_ yang Kris bicarakan di dalam mobil tadi_. Kegiatan rutin_ Kris adalah untuk menggoda Tao, bartender itu, dan lihat jika dia bisa membuatnya cukup mabuk untuk ditiduri. Sepertinya Kris akan melancarkan serangannya malam ini." Ia tertawa ringan. "Satu nasehat untuk kalian," Sehun berdiri di depan mereka "Jangan biarkan seorang pria menarik lewat begitu saja, tapi pastikan kalian mengeceknya karena lampu strobo bisa menipu pandangan. Gunakan uang kalian dengan bijak." Ia tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan kedua pria yang berdiri kikuk di depan pintu masuk.

Sebelum salah satu dari mereka berdua ada yang berbicara, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba ditarik oleh seorang pria. Dia secara otomatis jatuh ke pelukan sang pria. Ia melihat dengan mata bulatnya, Kyungsoo sedang bertatapan dengan seorang pria sexy. Rambut cokelat gelapnya dipenuhi oleh keringat, kulit yang sering terkena cahaya matahari itu sangat mulus untuk disentuh dan perutnya yang terpahat _abs_ membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah.

"_Hey, there_." Pria itu berkata dengan nada yang seksi.

"H-Hey," Kyungsoo tergagap.

"Kau terlihat membutuhkan seorang teman. Bagaimana jika menghabiskan waktu bersamaku?" pria itu menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Aku, uh-" Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan 'selamatkan aku'

Chanyeol tertawa. "Bersenang-senanglah."

Tanpa kata lain, Kyungsoo sudah dibawa pergi oleh sang penari dibalik tirai merah.

Rasa penasaran Chanyeol membuatnya tidak tahan dan ia mulai berjalan-jalan disekitar klub. Ia menemukan sebuah jalan menuju ke tirai merah lainnya, menyibakkannya di atas kepala dan mengintip ke dalam ruangan misterius itu. Ia merasa perutnya di aduk ketika ia menatap kepada sang penari.

Penari itu mengenakan celana kulit hitam yang ketat di sekitar pinggulnya dan ia bergerak menurunkan punggungnya di sebuah tiang tarian berwarna silver. Kaus jaring-jaring yang ia pakai membuat abs-nya terlihat, menggoda orang-orang dikerumunan itu. Ia menekan pantatnya ke tiang itu saat ia berdiri, tangannya menyentuh paha dalamnya secara menggoda. Ia menatap lapar pada penonton sambil menggoyangkan pantatnya. Uang berhamburan menuju ke arahnya sedangkan para penonton menginginkannya melakukan hal lebih.

Chanyeol menatap sang penari seperti orang yang lupa daratan. Ia tidak sadar mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi disamping panggung. Ia merasakan tubuhnya memanas ketika ia melihat sang penari memutar di tiang tarian.

Lampu strobo menyala diseluruh ruangan yang ramai dan gelap. Sang penari menggerakkan badannya disekitar tiang tarian.

Ia menyibakkan rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat terang kebelakang kepalanya, mata yang berhias _eye liner_ memandang lurus kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kesusahan menelan ludahnya, tatapannya tidak pernah lepas dari pria itu.

Sang penari mencapai segala sudut ruangan dan berjalan dengan sangat pelan dan penuh gairah ke sisi panggung menuju kearah Chanyeol. Pria itu menaiki Chanyeol yang duduk diatas kursi. Menyentuh belakang kepalanya, lalu ia mulai memutar pinggulnya diatas Chanyeol.

Uang berhamburan di udara dan menari-nari disekitar mereka seiring dengan sorakan dan teriakan yang ramai ditujukan pada sang penari.

Sang penari terus saja melanjutkan kegiatannya di atas Chanyeol seirama dengan kerasnya musik.

"Sial.." Chanyeol menggumam disela nafasnya yang menderu cepat.

"Kau menyukainya?" sang penari berbisik ditelinganya main-main, menggigit cuping telinganya. Tangannya yang ramping dan elegan menggoda Chanyeol, menjelajah turun mengitari dadanya, sambil menatap lurus matanya.

"Kau ingin kehilangan kendali?"

"Kupikir aku sidah kehilangan kendali" Chanyeol tertawa kecil sambil menggigit bibirnya. Tenggelam dalam candu yang diciptakan oleh pria yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Sang penari meletakkan jemari rampingnya di bibir Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"_Buy a dance with me, then I'll tell you, sexy."_

**To Be Continued_  
_**

___Hallo, readers-deul! Sebenernya chapter satu udah selesai translate dari kemaren XD. Yah, cuma pengen nge-check respon kalian dulu aja gimana /LOL/. Ternyata semuanya bilang kalau ini keren! Serius emang, ini fiksi emang keren!_**___  
_**

___Chapter satu end disini dulu, ya. Jangan khawatir, setiap couple pasti dapat bagiannya masing-masing. Tapi ngga sebanyak punya ChanBaek. Terus, yang minta KaiSoo jadi pemeran utama, maaf ya, ini bukan FF saya, jadi saya nggak bisa ngerubah seenak jidat. Lagian kan, udah disebutin di foreword-nya kalau Chanbaek jadi main-pairing-nya kan?_

___Okelah, segitu aja dulu dari saya. Well last, give me your opinion, okay? A good readers always leave their sign!_

___Have a good day, and see ya in the chapter 2_

Read the original story:

story/view/601910/the-exotic-dancer-romance-smut-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo


	3. 02

Hallo, everyone! Ada yang nungguin FF ini? Nggak ada? Okay, that's fine XD. Chapter 2 udah saya selesaikan dengan secepat mungkin. Well, ini bakal jadi terkahir kali saya update kilat ya, soalnya beberapa hari kedepan, saya udah mulai beraktivitas seperti biasa. Harap lebih sabar untuk kedepannya, ya :) Yaudahlah, ini saya persembahkan untuk semua, _happy reading, everyone~_

**THIS STORY BELONGS TO SLEEPLESSBEAUTY9.**

**DO NOT RE-UPLOAD THE TRANSLATION.**

**The EXOtic Dancer**

**Chapter 2: Gin and Tequila**

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?" sang penari menggambar lingkaran tak beraturan di dada Chanyeol.

"Ingin bersenang-senang bersamaku?"

Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya disekitar pinggang ramping sang penari _"You know I do."_

Sang penari tersenyum sangat manis kepada Chanyeol, yang membuat perutnya berputar-putar tanpa alasan yang jelas, lalu sang penari turun dari pangkuannya. Ia melemparkan ciuman selamat tinggal pada penontonnya dan mengatakan bahwa waktunya sudah habis. Terdengar seruan kekecewaan dari kerumunan itu saat sang penari mengumpulkan uangnya dan menyelipkan ke dalam celananya. Dia lalu menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan membimbingnya menuju _back stage_. Sebuah tanda berlabel _Champagne Room_ berkilau dengan lapisan cat berwarna emas.

_Mungkin Kris benar_. Pikir Chanyeol. _Mungkin aku memang membutuhkan ini._

Chanyeol terpukau dengan kecantikan sang penari saat ia menuntunnya menuju tempat yang lebih sempit, pencahayaannya lebih terang dibanding dengan di _dance floor_. Mata berhias _eye liner_ itu tak berhenti menatap Chanyeol seakan ia sedang menelanjangi Chanyeol dengan matanya. Kumpulan _dollar_ kusut dan basah mengintip di balik celana kulit ketat sang penari, membingkai pinggang rampingnya. Dia sedikit lebih pendek darinya, tapi Chanyeol tidak masalah dengan itu. Ia suka _pria-nya_ lebih pendek darinya. Jemari mereka saling bertaut. Ia bisa merasakan jika tangannya mulai berkeringat.

Sang penari benar-benar seksi, dan Chanyeol tak bisa melakukan apapun selain lebih bernafsu.

Terdapat beberapa pintu kayu berwarna merah dengan berbagai macam nomer terpahat disana. Desahan dan suara-suara seksual terdengar lirih ditengah dentuman musik yang dimainkan. Sang penari berhenti didepan sebuah pintu dengan nomor 48 terpahat disana. Ia membuka pintunya dan menyuruh Chanyeol masuk ke sebuah ruangan dengan pencahayaan yang remang-remang. Terdapat sebuah kursi kulit berwarna putih, sebuah tiang tarian, dan sebuah meja kecil di dalam ruangan yang cukup kecil itu.

Sang penari mendorong Chanyeol menduduki kursi kulit. "Kau ada uangnya, _baby_?"

Kepercayaan diri yang ia punya barusan tiba-tiba meluntur. Chanyeol menatap sang penari beberapa saat sebelum menepuk-nepuk celana jeans-nya. Ia menyentuh saku belakangnya, dan mengeluarkan kumpulan uang kertas $20 yang Kris berikan padanya. Beberapa lembar uang jatuh ke lantai saat ia menunjukan uangnya kepada sang penari dengan wajah polos.

Mata sang penari berkilau di hadapan uang. Ia tersenyum, meletakkan jarinya yang ramping di sekitar bibirnya sendiri. "Kau pasti menginginkan lebih dari sekedar tarian dengan uang sebanyak itu."

Chanyeol menatap uang di tangannya dan sang penari secara bergantian sebelum rona merah menjalari pipinya. "Uh, aku-"

Sang penari terkikik "Kau lucu." Ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas pangkuan Chanyeol, jarinya yang ramping dan cantik membelai rambut Chanyeol yang bergelombang. "Aku Baekhyun."

"Ch-Chanyeol" Ia tergagap, menatap lurus pada mata berhias eye liner-nya. _Dammit, he's fucking hot._

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun bicara dengan sangat menggoda, lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku budakmu malam ini, katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan."

**-The EXOtic Dancer-**

"_What a sexy ass,"_ Kris bersiul pada bartender yang berada di belakang _counter _ketika ia duduk di salah satu kursi.

Sang bartender mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada pemilik suara yang familiar. Bola matanya yang hitam berkilau seperti kembang api di langit malam ketika ia menatap pria _blonde _tersebut. _"Hey, baby."_ Ia mengambil gelas yang berada diatas kepalanya. Punggungnya terlihat saat kausnya ikut terangkat ke atas. "Kau ingin _Gin_ dan _Tonic_-mu seperti biasa?"

Si pria _blonde _menganggukkan kepalanya dan melihat Tao membungkukkan badannya untuk mengambil alkohol yang tersembunyi di bawah bar. Kausnya terjatuh mengikuti gerak tubuhnya, memamerkan dadanya yang berisi. "Kapan aku bisa mengajakmu _bersenang-senang_?" Ia menyeringai.

Tao meletakkan gelas di atas meja bar dan menjilat lidahnya sambil membuat minuman untuk Kris. "Mungkin, setelah jam kerjaku usai.."

"Kenapa kau harus menggodaku _sih_?" Ia menatap Tao yang meletakkan potongan lemon di sisi gelas. Kris mengambil minumannya dan menempelkan di bibirnya dan berkata, _"I just want to fuck you."_ lalu menyeruput minumannya.

Tao tersenyum main-main dan mendekat pada Kris, tangannya bersantai diatas meja bar. "Apa enaknya jika aku memberikan apa yang kau inginkan secepat itu?"

Kris menyeringai dan mengembalikan gelasnya ke atas meja, matanya bertemu dengan tatapan main-main Tao "Karena aku tahu, kau ingin aku _mempermainkan_ pantat besar milikmu."

Tao mengejek dan menempatkan satu jarinya diatas bibir Kris. "_Baby,_ untuk mendapatkanku, kau harus mengikuti aturanku malam ini."

Ia mengerutkan alisnya. "_Oh, yeah_? Dan apa aturan itu?"

Sang bartender mendorong tubuhnya lebih dekat dan berbisik di telinga Kris. "Jika kau berkelakuan baik hingga jam kerjaku usai setelah pukul 2, akan kuberikan apa yang selama ini kau tunggu."

Kris menggigit bibirnya ketika ia merasa nafas Tao yang hangat di sekitar telinganya. _"You little slut. I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk."_

Tao tersenyum dan kembali melayani tamu-tamu yang lain, menggoda Kris dengan caranya menggerakkan badan. Kris menatapnya seperti seekor hewan buas mengikuti mangsanya, menunggu kesempatan yang tepat untuk menerkam.

**-The EXOtic Dancer-**

Sehun menempelkan rokok di bibirnya saat orang lain menyalakan untuknya di dalam ruangan _privat dance_. Ia menutup matanya, menghirup asap _marijuana_ kedalam paru-parunya, mendiamkannya sebentar, lalu menghembuskan sisanya ke udara. Matanya membuka dengan perlahan, kembali sadar dari kenikmatan yang diraihnya.

"Kemana pelacur itu?" Seorang pria berteriak.

"Aku ingin pantat-nya malam ini." Pria lain berteriak.

Sehun menatap remeh pada sekumpulan pria paruh baya yang tidak bisa bersabar di dalam ruangan. Ia menyombongkan dirinya, ia pikir mereka semua terlihat menggelikan lalu ia tertawa sendiri, mengejek. _Sorry guys, _jika ada yang memiliki Luhan malam ini, itu adalah aku.

Lampu di ruangan itu mulai meremang dan musik pun dimainkan. Kerumunan orang-orang itu bersorak dan bertepuk tangan ketika sang penari muncul dari balik tirai merah dan memamerkan kepiawaiannya di tiang tarian.

Sehun bersiul saat ia melihat sang penari menaikkan kausnya, menunjukkan _six-pack abs_-nya. Ia menghirup lagi rokoknya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari hal eksotis yang dilihatnya, Luhan. Sehun merasa tubuhnya memanas ketika ia menatap Luhan. Seorang pria berwajah malaikat yang tahu bagaimana cara untuk bergerak dan memuaskan penontonnya. Uang berhamburan di udara dan menari-nari di sana.

Luhan menaiki tiang tarian, otot lengannya menegang ketika ia melakukannya. Ia meletakkan kakinya di tiang tarian dan memutar-mutar beberapa kali sebelum ia menyentuh dirinya sendiri dari atas ke bawah. Rambut coklat terangnya menjuntai dan beberapa tetes keringat jatuh ke lantai. Mata ber-_eye liner_-nya menatap tajam para penonton, menelan semua energi penuh gairah yang mereka berikan untuknya. Ia tersenyum senang ketika melihat seseorang yang familiar sedang duduk di kursi penonton ketika lagu yang dimainkan hampir selesai.

Lagu yang baru mulai berputar dan Luhan memutuskan untuk pelan-pelan menuruni tiang tariannya. Ia mulai menuruni panggung dan berjalan menuju seseorang yang berwajah familiar itu. Nafasnya terengah-engah, ia mulai duduk di pangkuan Sehun, mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar Sehun. Tangannya bergerak ke belakang dan menggerakkan jari-jarinya membelai leher belakang Sehun, memandang pria _blonde_ itu secara seduktif. "Kau datang lagi."

"Tentu saja," Sehun mendesah saat ia merasakan pantat Luhan bergesekan intens dengan celana jeans ketatnya. "Kau tahu aku selalu merindukan penampilanmu."

Luhan tersenyum dan melengkungkan punggungnya sambil memutar pinggulnya. Para penonton menjadi semakin liar. Ia memutar badannya yang lebih kecil di pangkuan Sehun, jadi mereka berdua berhadapan sekarang. "Kau ingin _private dance_ lagi di _Champagne_ _Room _milikku, kan?"

"Jika kau mengijinkanku, suara-suara yang kau buat membuatku lupa daratan." tatapan mata Sehun berubah menjadi penuh nafsu.

Luhan meneruskan kegiatannya sambil menyeringai kepada Sehun. Ia berpegangan pada kerah leher baju Sehun, mendekatkan wajah Sehun ke wajahnya sendiri. "Kau tahu aku senang _menyenangkanmu._ Biarkan aku membuatmu gila."

**-The EXOtic Dancer-**

Kyungsoo baru sadar jika tubuhnya sudah menempel di dinding, tangannya dipegang diatas kepalanya dan dagunya diangkat agar bertemu dengan tatapan menggoda sang penculik.

"Kau takkan bisa lari dariku." Pria berambut cokelat gelap dengan bibir _plump_ itu menampilkan senyuman yang bisa melelehkan ribuan hati "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau terus mencoba lari dariku." Sau tangannya yang bebas menyentuh kulit pucat dan halus Kyungsoo. "Kau tahu aku hanya akan menangkapmu kapanpun aku mau."

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah dan memalingkan pandangannya. "J-Jongin, _please…_" ia mencoba melepaskan tangannya.

"_Please what?"_ Jongin mendekat ke telinganya. "Aku tidak akan tahu mau-mu jika kau tidak mengatakannya padaku." Ia berbisik di telinganya dan menuntut, "Katakan padaku apa yang kau mau."

Mata Kyungsoo tertutup karena kata-kata Jongin terasa seperti mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi segalanya hanya sampai di kerongkongannya dan ia merasa kelu.

Jongin menatap wajah penurut Kyungsoo. "Kau terlihat sangat polos." Ia menempatkan salah satu kakinya diantara kaki Kyungsoo, membuat pria yang lebih kecil menggeram. Ia memperkuat pegangannya disekitar pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo lalu tangannya yang lain membelai pinggangnya. "Aku harus merubahmu. Kau akan jadi mainan baruku."

Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya meleleh oleh sentuhan Jongin. Akhirnya ia menyerah, menjilat bibirnya sendiri dan berbisik, _"Use me as your toy all night long."_

**-The EXOtic Dancer-**

_Caranya menari membuatku bernafsu. Bagaimana keringat itu mengalir di dadanya membuatku lebih menginginkannya. Ia benar-benar menggoda…_

Chanyeol merasa dirinya _become hard_ ketika melihat Baekhyun menari di hadapannya. Caranya menggerakkan tubuh membuatnya terpana. Jemari yang ramping tapi kuat itu menggoda tubuhnya sendiri membuat Chanyeol menginginkan jemari indah itu di tubuhnya. Cara Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya membuat Chanyeol menginginkan bibir itu menempel di miliknya. Api di matanya memanas dan membakar tubuhnya dengan segala kerakusan yang dimilikinya.

Sejalan dengan lagu yang berakhir dan lagu yang lain dimulai, Baekhyun melepas kausnya dan menyingkirkan kaus itu tanpa peduli lagi.

Mata Chanyeol memangsa kulit seputih susu milik Baekhyun. Ia merasa keinginan untuk menyentuh sang penari meningkat, tapi itu tidak dilakukannya, ia malah mencengkeram kursi kulit itu.

Baekhyun menyeringai setelah ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi tariannya. Ia berjalan ke arah meja di samping kursi yang di duduki Chanyeol dan membuka sebotol _Tequila_. _"Mind if I have a shot?"_

"Tentu saja tidak, silahkan saja." Ucap Chanyeol, matanya tak lepas dari sang penari.

Baekhyun meletakkan botol itu ke bibirnya sembarangan, mendongakkan kepalanya, dan membiarkan cairan itu memasuki tubuhnya. Beberapa tetes cairan itu melewati bibirnya dan menuruni lehernya.

Chanyeol memiliki keinginan kuat untuk menjilat cairan itu.

Baekhyun menelan cairan itu, melepaskan desahan lega. Dia menatap pembelinya masih duduk di kursi kulit tersebut. Ia memutar lidahnya di bibir botol. "Kau juga mau?" Ia bertanya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk.

Sang penari meletakkan botol itu ke bibirnya lagi, meneguk isinya. Ia menempatkan botol itu kembali ke tempatnya. Ia mendekat ke arah kursi, naik ke pangkuan Chanyeol, mereka berhadap-hadapan, menempatkan tangannya di pipi Chanyeol, dan menempelkan bibir mereka.

Chanyeol merasakan _Tequila_ itu memenuhi mulutnya. Ia menelannya dengan cepat dan meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun, memegang pantatnya dengan kuat.

Baekhyun mendesah ketika ia merasakan tangan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya. Ia membuka bibirnya dan menatap Chanyeol lapar. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Chanyeol?" ia bertanya dengan bibir yang masih menempel di bibir Chanyeol.

"Aku sangat menginginkanmu." Ia kembali menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Baekhyun dan meletakkan tangan besarnya di punggung Baekhyun. _"I want to fuck you so bad."_ Ia memohon di sela-sela ciumannya.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, membutuhkan udara. Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan ini untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun, mengeksplor setiap inchi. Baekhyun menyudahi ciumannya sambil mengisap bibir bawah Chanyeol. _"You can have me any way you want."_

**To Be Continue  
**

_So, what do you think guys?_ Makin penasaran? Haha XD _Just let me know your opinion about this fiction, okay?_

_Read the original story:_

_story/view/601910/1/the-exotic-dancer-romance-smut-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo_

_Once again, thanks to **sleeplessbeauty9** who gave me a permission to translate this awesome fiction._

_See ya in the next chapter and don't forget to be a good reader, guys. A good reader, always leave their sign!_

_Byee~~_


	4. 03

_Okay, saya mau ngasih satu pertanyaan buat kalian semua. Seberapa susahnya sih, nge-review sebuah fiksi? Kayaknya kok beraaat banget? Cuma nulis 2 sampai 3 kalimat aja susah banget ya? Atau lagi nggak ada ide buat nge-review? Seenggaknya kan kalian bisa nulis ekspresi kalian pas lagi baca, perasaan kalian, bicarain soal adegan favorit di fiksi tersebut kan juga bisa? Ngomentarin pembahasaan mungkin? Kenapa sih kok tiap kali review nulisnya cuma:_

'_nice fict'; 'lanjut thor!'; 'NC-nya panjangin!'; 'wah, hot!'; 'ini menarik'; 'next' _

_Apaan coba? Buat yang merasa pernah nulis review seperti diatas, harap sadar diri. Kalian seperti nggak menghargai kerja keras author-nya walaupun kalian meninggalkan jejak. Saya tegaskan ya, buat review yang 'next' dan 'lanjut thor' __**SAYA PASTI LANJUT! **__Jadi, mulai sekarang nggak usah nge-review seperti itu lagi. __Tau gak sih, kalian, review para readers itu semangat nulis author. Kalo kalian review-nya males-malesan dan nggak ikhlas, authornya juga males ngelanjutin fiksi yang lagi di kerjain. Coba deh, tanya sama seluruh author yang kalian kenal, emang ada yang mau karya-nya diapresiasi hanya dengan kaliamat diatas? __Review kan nggak harus selalu bagus, kalian bisa mengkritik, memberi saran, mengingatkan kalo ada typos, ya kan? Nggak perlu panjangxlebarxtinggi, cukup 2-3 kalimat yang menggambarkan opini kalian, udah. Susah?_

_Buat para readers yang udah ngasih review yang sopan dan cukup menyenagkan hati saya, terima kasih banyak. __Kalian semangat nulis saya, dan saya persembahkan chapter 3 ini untuk kalian semua. **ayuputeri, uchanbaek, indaaaaaahhh, baekggu, Yewook Turtle, ByunGhei, 91, tdolvy, kanghyejin8, younlaycious88, Special bubble, Jung Eunhee, Maple fujoshi2309, rachel suliss, c-wangzy, ariadna, Guest, elrachan88, babogacha88, Guest, pintukamarchanbaek, baekmuffy, Park Shita, princess annon, AriaSweden88, Kang Yura, fluffy peach.** So, happy reading~ _

* * *

**THIS STORY BELONGS TO SLEEPLESSBEAUTY9**

**DO NOT RE-UPLOAD THE TRANSLATION**

**The EXOtic Dancer**

**Chapter 3: Incredible**

Mengambil botol _Tequila_ yang berada di sebelahnya, Baekhyun segera meminum isinya dan menempelkan bibirnya yang basah ke milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menelan alkohol yang memaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ciuman paksaan dari Baekhyun yang berasa _Tequila_ benar-benar memabukkan. Ketika bibirnya berpisah dari bibir sang penari, tatapannya yang kabur mencoba untuk fokus pada Baekhyun yang masih saja duduk di atasnya. Pipinya yang merah merasa lega ketika Baekhyun menempatkan jemari indah di atasnya.

"Kau ingin lagi?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya yang sudah mabuk.

Baekhyun terkikik melihat reaksi Chanyeol. "Kupikir kita berdua sudah benar-benar mabuk, huh?" Ia berbicara sambil melihat botol _Tequila_ yang berada di genggamannya, menyadari hal itu, mereka berdua sudah menghabiskan separuh isinya. Ia mencoba meletakkan botol itu ke lantai. Ia merasa seperti kehilangan keseimbangan atas tubuhnya, lalu dengan cepat berpegangan pada baju Chanyeol, mencoba mempertahankan dirinya sendiri.

Tubuh Chanyeol ditarik ke depan dan jatuh dari kursi kulit ke lantai tepat di atas Baekhyun. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mereka tenggelam dalam tawa dan botol _Tequila_ itu lepas dari genggaman Baekhyun. Chanyeol berusaha mendudukkan dirinya di lantai, berhati-hati ia mendudukkan dirinya di depan kursi kulit untuk menopang tubuhnya. Menyingkirkan rambut berantakan dari matanya, ia lalu menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua sikunya, kakinya menekuk dan terbuka lebar, ia lalu menjilat bibirnya.

Chanyeol menatap pada kedua mata yang memikat nafsunya, memandang tubuh yang mempesona, dan memandang pada bibir yang mengisyaratkan untuk di tangkap lagi. Merangkak ke atas tubuh sang penari, suaranya yang dalam berbicara dengan sangat sensual. "Kau adalah hal terseksi yang pernah ku lihat."

"Oh?" Baekhyun meletakkan lengannya mengitari leher Chanyeol, membawa wajahnya mendekat. "Apa yang membuatmu berkata begitu?"

"Entahlah, hanya saja caramu bergerak sungguh luar biasa."

Baekhyun tersenyum seksi pada Chanyeol. Ia menarik Chanyeol untuk menyentuhnya, mencoba untuk mengabaikan keadaannya yang sedikit mabuk. Tangannya bergentayangan di penis Chanyeol yang masih berada di dalam jeans, membuatnya mengeluarkan desahan pelan. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku menunjukkanmu betapa luar biasanya aku."

**-The EXOtic Dancer-**

Kris mendorong Tao ke dinding logam kamar mandi yang dingin. Tangannya yang besar menyerang penis Tao dengan kasar selagi ia mengisap dan menjilat tengkuknya.

Tao menundukkan kepalanya, nafasnya memberat seiring dengan kenikmatan yang melanda sekujur tubuhnya. Desahannya menggema di kamar mandi yang kecil. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan berpegangan dengan dinding logam kamar mandi sekuat yang ia bisa saat ia merasa sudah berada di ujung.

Kris memegang batang penis Tao dan mengocoknya kuat. "Jangan dikeluarkan sebelum aku mengijinkannya untukmu."

"_P-please, Kris,"_ Tubuh Tao bergetar saat ia melihat mata sang pria _blonde _melalui bahunya "Aku ingin…kau untuk…"

"_Fuck me?"_ Kris menyelesaikan kalimatnya, berbisik di telinganya.

Tao mengangguk dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Kris memegang pinggang Tao dan mendekatkan pantatnya.

Tao membuka bibirnya ketika ia merasa Kris memasuki tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam erat lalu ia menggigit bibirnya. Ia memfokuskan pada pingganggnya dan menggunakan tangannya sebagai pegangan di dinding yang dingin. "Sial…"

Kris menggenjot Tao dari belakang. Suara dari kulit yang saling bertabrakan dan desahan memenuhi seisi kamar mandi.

Tao menatap lapar mata Kris. Ia memegang leher Kris dari belakang dan memaksa bibir mereka bersentuhan. Ia mendesah dalam ciumannya saat kedua lidah mereka saling berdansa.

Tangan Kris mengarah ke bawah dan mempermainkan penis Tao lagi. Beberapa gerakan dari tangannya bisa membuat Tao datang dengan cepat. "Berlutut." Perintah Kris.

Dengan senang hati Tao melakukannya. Ia menatap wajah Kris. Memegang penisnya dan mengocoknya. _"I want it all over me."_

Kris mendesah saat Tao mempercepat gerakan tangannya

Tao membuka mulutnya saat Kris menyemprot di wajahnya. Menjilat _sperm _Kris yang berceceran di bibirnya, ia menelan sebanyak yang ia bisa dan menjilat sisanya.

"Jangan kau pikir aku sudah selesai denganmu." Kris menyeringai. Ia mendorong Tao kembali ke dinding logam yang dingin, mencabuli bibirnya dengan ciuman yang penuh nafsu.

**-The EXOtic Dancer-**

"Luhan," Sehun mendesah saat bibir lembut yang ia inginkan menjauh dari miliknya.

Luhan meninggalkan ciuman mengambang menuruni dada Sehun. Ia berdiri dengan lututnya diantara kedua kaki Sehun. Tangannya membelai-belai penis yang sudah menegang dan berdenyut-denyut menginginkan dirinya. Mata _doe_-nya menatap lapar pada mata Sehun yang terlihat pasrah. _"You're so hard already."_

"Kau yang membuatku-" ia mulai berbicara, tapi kemudian mendesah ketika ia merasa bibir sang penari mengitari ujung penisnya.

Luhan tersenyum sambil menjilat dari pangkal hingga ujung penis Sehun. Ia memutar-mutar lidahnya disekitar ujungnya, merasakan cairan _pre-cum_ sebelum meletakkan bibirnya disana dan menghisap milik Sehun.

"Jangan menggodaku…" Sehun mendesah. Ia meletakkan jarinya diatas rambut cokelat terang Luhan, menyadari betapa seksinya Luhan berlutut dihadapannya dengan penis miliknya di dalam mulut Luhan, mata _doe_-nya memandang Sehun dengan intens. "Kau membuatku gila ketika kau menatapku seperti itu dengan penisku di mulutmu."

Tanpa memutuskan kontak mata, Luhan membawa penis Sehun lebih dalam ke mulutnya, membuatnya mendesah lebih keras ketika ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Luhan lalu menutup mata dan memfokuskan gerakannya pada batang Sehun. Tangan dan mulutnya nya bekerja dengan sangat handal, sesuai dengan irama yang seimbang. Ia lalu menambah kecepatannya, membawa batang Sehun lebih dan lebih ke dalam mulutnya. Ia membawa Sehun hingga menyentuh kerongkongannya. Ia lalu menghisap dengan keras sebelum mengeluarkan dari mulutnya, lalu mengambil nafas. Luhan menatap Sehun, ia berkata, "Aku ingin kau melepaskannya di mulutku."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya seperti orang linglung.

Luhan menjilat bibirnya sebelum membawa Sehun kembali ke dalam mulutnya. Ia bekerja dengan sangat bernafsu, mulutnya menghisap lebih kencang, dan lidahnya berputar-putar di batangnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Luhan untuk merasakan cairan hangat menyentuh kerongkongannya. Ia memastikan untuk tidak melewatkan setiap tetesnya, ia menempelkan bibirnya pada penis Sehun dan menghisap lebih kuat lalu melepaskannya. Luhan lalu menelan segala yang Sehun keluarkan.

Sehun tersenyum sambil menyibakkan rambutnya. "Kau luar biasa."

"Aku tahu." Ia tersenyum dan menjilat bibirnya.

**-The EXOtic Dancer-**

Kyungsoo gemetaran di sudut ruangan _Champagne Room_ yang kecil. Kedua tangannya diborgol, ia gemetar saat sang penculik bergerak dengan pelan ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, hm?" Jongin menyeringai, ia pikir wajah ketakutan Kyungsoo sangat menggemaskan. "Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa aku bisa menjadikanmu mainanku." Mata cokelat gelapnya mengerling pada tubuh telanjang pucat Kyungsoo. "Aku ingin main."

"A-aku berubah pikiran."

Jongin tertawa. "Kau tidak bisa menarik kembali ucapanmu." Ia berkata sambil memegang pergelangan kaki Kyungsoo, menariknya mendekat. "Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan dan sekarang-" Ia mengeluarkan penisnya dan merasakan kulit pucat itu di bagian leher. "-Aku menginginkanmu."

Kyungsoo menjadi ngeri ketika ia merasa tangan sang penari menggerayangi borgolnya bergemerincing ketika ia meletakkan tangannya dimulut, berusaha dengan keras untuk menelan segala desahan yang ingin di keluarkan. "J-Jongin…Aku tidak…"

"Tidak tahan? Tapi aku baru saja mulai." Ia mempercepat pergerakan tangannya, naik dan turun di penis Kyungsoo.

Tubuh Kyungsoo menghianatinya. Ia mencoba untuk tidak menyerah pada godaan Jongin, tapi tubuhnya malah menginginkan sebaliknya. Desahannya semakin keras pada setiap sentuhan yang Jongin berikan. Ketika Jongin menjilat nipple-nya, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menggigit bibirnya. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar penuh kenikmatan. Ia meletakkan kedua tangan yang terborgol ke atas kepalanya dan perlahan pikiran sehatnya meluntur bersama sensasi.

Jongin menangkap bibir yang bergetar di bawahnya ke dalam ciuman penuh nafsu. Ia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo dengan paksa, mengeksplor setiap celah. Tangannya semakin cepat bergerak di penis Kungsoo.

Kyungsoo tenggelam dalam cumbuan yang diberikan kepadanya.

Jongin menjilat sisa cairan Kyungsoo di tangannya sambil menatap Kyungsoo penuh nafsu. Melihat senyuman dari bibir yang berbentuk hati dari pria dihadapannya yang dia harap adalah senyuman kepuasan, Jongin tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak tersenyum juga.

**-The EXOtic Dancer-**

Chanyeol ingin lebih. Ia menginkan sang penari lebih dari ini, lebih dari ciuman lezatnya, lebih dari sentuhan menggodanya, lebih dari tatapan menggairahkannya, lebih dari kesenangannya, Chanyeol ingin segalanya. Ia seperti menatap sebuah bintang pertunjukan sedang melepaskan sisa pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya, menunjukkan tubuh sempurnanya, dan merangkak menaikinya.

Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya lalu merendahkan tubuhnya sendiri menuju penis Chanyeol. Ia melepaskan desahan pelan ketika ia merasa Chanyeol memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menempatkan lengannya pada dada Chanyeol untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri, dan mulai bergerak naik turun.

"Sialan Baek…" ia menggeram. Sensasi dari Baekhyun yang menaikinya membuat dirinya menjadi lebih liar. Ia memegang pinggang Baekhyun dan ikut bergerak mengikuti irama yang Baekhyun ciptakan. Ia manatap mata Baekhyun setengah tertutup, mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan menggerakkan pinggangnya lebih cepat. Chanyeol bangkit dari lantai. Ia membingkai wajah indah Baekhyun dan meraih bibir merah ruby-nya. Ia memajukan tubuhnya, mendorong Baekhyun untuk terbaring tanpa memutuskan ciuman mereka. Chanyeol meletakkan siku disamping wajah Baekhyun untuk menahan berat badannya dan mulai mendorong penisnya ke dalam Baekhyun, ia lalu mendesah saat ciuman mereka terputus.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan desahan nafasnya dan melingkarkan tangannya disekitar punggung Chanyeol, merasakan betapa panas tubuhnya sekarang. Ia mencengkeram punggung Chanyeol dan meninggalkan bekas goresan merah disana_."M-more, Chanyeol!"_ ia berbisik di telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melakukan apa yang diperintahkan. Ia meletakkan satu tangannya dibawah kaki Baekhyun, mengangkatnya menuju dadanya dan mendorong lebih kuat ke dalam sang penari. Ia mendengar desahan kenikmatan si rambut _brunette_ yang sangat menarik lalu menatapnya. Ketika ia melihat hanya ada nafsu dan gairah dimata Baekhyun, Chanyeol ikut tenggelam kedalamnya. Gerakannya bertambah agresif dan menambah kecepatannya, sadar jika ia juga sudah di ujung.

Ia meletakkan tangannya disekitar bahu Chanyeol, menatap lurus pada mata cokelat dihadapannya. _"Cum for me, baby."_ Baekhyun mendesah, menarik Chanyeol untuk mendekat. "Aku ingin kau memenuhiku." Lalu mengunci bibir mereka dalam ciuman berantakan yang memabukkan. Tangannya menuju kebawah untuk mengocok penisnya sendiri, menyamakan ritme gerak Chanyeol. Saat ia meraih puncak, Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara desahan yang seksi dan ia merasa lega.

Gerakan Chanyeol menjadi brutal. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh nafsu terhadap pria yang berada di bawahnya. Chanyeol mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dahi Baekhyun, dan setelah beberapa dorongan, ia mengeluarkan miliknya di dalam tubuh sang penari. Chanyeol lalu jatuh di atas tubuh Baekhyun yang berada di bawahnya. _"Incredible…"_ ia menggumam. Setelah itu pandangannya menjadi kabur.

**To Be Continue**

_Maaf, atas ketidaknyamanan di chapter ini, saya hanya mencurahkan apa yang ada di pikiran saya, soalnya saya udah kelewat jengkel sama yang nge-review gitu doang. __Jadi, gimana menurut kalian chapter ini? Hot nggak NC-nya? Double-double lagi. Haha XD_

_Read the original story:_

_story/view/601910/1/the-exotic-dancer-romance-smut-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo_

_Once again, thanks to _**_sleeplessbeauty9_**_ who gave me a permission to translate this awesome fiction._

_See ya in the next chapter and don't forget to be a good reader, guys. A good reader, always leave their sign!_

_Byee~~_


	5. 04

_Hollaaaaaa, reader-deul~_

_Saya bawain chapter 4 nih, tapi sebelum ke cerita, saya mau jawab pertanyaan readers yang disertakan di kotak review kemarin._

_Q: Kenapa Jongin yang jadi stripper, padahal di couple lain, si uke yang jadi stripper?_

_A: Mungkin Kyungsoo terlalu polos buat jadi stripper kali XD, di FF aslinya memang begitu soalnya._

_Q:Kris itu dasarnya langganan sama Zitao?_

_A: Bukan, sebenernya nanti di jelasin di cerita, tapi saya bongkar aja yah XD. Jadi, Kris itu udah berbulan-bulan ngejar-ngejar Zitao, tapi baru keturutan kemaren LOL_

_Q: Chanbaek bakal lebih dari sekedar sex-partner kan?_

_A: Gimana ya? Jawab apa ya? Enaknya gimana? LOL. You'll find it soon!_

_Q: Mana moment sweet romance-nya?_

_A: Jadi gini, di chapter kemarin, belum ada moment ya, soalnya mereka kan cuma ngelakuin 'itu' bukan atas dasar cinta, tapi nanti setelah kalian baca beberapa chapter di depan, you'll find it._

_Q: Penasaran kapan KaiSoo saling kenal?_

_A: Emang nggak disebutin sama author aslinya kapan mereka kenalan, tapi kalo dipikir-pikir, si Kai pasti nanya namanya Kyungsoo, sama kaya Chanyeol nanya nama Baekhyun pas dia nge-strip, ya kan?_

_Q: Dari sananya emang beberapa couple? Nggak satu pair?_

_A: Iya, ini emang di design begini sama author aslinya._

_Q: Author ini ngepublishnya satu chapter sesuai yang asli atau dipotong? Author ini nerjemahinnya satu hari satu chapter apa emang udah author terjemahin sebelumnya?_

_A: Ya nerjemahinnya satu-satu tiap ada kesempatan, satu chapter sekalian. Kalo nge-publish ya langsung satu chapter nggak ada yang dipotong kok._

_Q: Chanyeol itu gimana sih, kok frustasi banget?_

_A: Iya, Chanyeol habis diputusin sama pacarnya, makanya Kris ngajak dia buat 'refreshing' LOL. And yeah, he met Baekhyun finally._

_Udah yah, kayaknya banyak banget omongan saya, langsung aja deh ke cerita. Yuuk~_

* * *

**THIS STORY BELONGS TO SLEEPLESSBEAUTY9**

**DO NOT RE-UPLOAD THE TRANSLATION**

**The EXOtic Dancer**

**Chapter 4: Run To My Rescue**

**Warning: Contains typos everywhere.**

Chanyeol terbangun dalam keadaan pusing dan bingung. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ia sedang berada di kamar tidur di apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama Kris. _Bagaimana bisa aku berada disini? _Ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Mengusap-usap matanya yang masih mengantuk, ia lalu menguap dan berguling ke sebelah mencoba untuk melihat waktu pada jam weker yang terletak di meja seberang.

**12:48pm**

_Hal terakhir yang aku ingat… _Chanyeol mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam. Ia terduduk di atas kasurnya, ia bisa merasakan perutnya tiba-tiba sangat sakit. Ia merasa seperti akan muntah. Ia terburu-buru dan berlari menuju kamar mandi disudut koridor. Ia membungkuk di depan kloset sedetik sebelum memuntahkan cairan bening dari mulutnya. Ia begitu terus-menerus sampai tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. Ia lalu menyiram kloset dan terduduk di lantai ubin yang dingin, mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada dinding berwarna _beige_-antara cokelat dan abu-abu- berusaha untuk mengambil nafas saat beberapa butir keringat menuruni dahinya. Chanyeol benci muntah-muntah dan hal itu juga yang menyebabkan dia tidak terlalu suka minum karena ia tidak pernah ingin berurusan dengan _hangover_-perasaan sakit saat bangun pagi setelah minum minuman keras terlalu banyak- terutama setelah berurusan dengan Kris saat ia mabuk dan merawatnya. Orang mabuk membuatnya iritasi, dan sekarang, ia terlihat memalukan karena menjadi salah satu diantara mereka semalam.

Suara desisan dan bau lezat dari daging babi mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia menahan sakit kepalanya saat ia berdiri perlahan dari lantai. Ia buru-buru membilas mulutnya yang terkontaminasi oleh rasa menjijikkan bekas muntahan dan membasuh wajahnya sebelum meninggalkan kamar mandi. Ia lalu berjalan menuju dapur, berharap melihat Kris, namun yang ia lihat adalah orang lain yang tidak dikenalnya.

Seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitam legam dan mata yang terlihat lelah sedang berdiri menghadap kompor. Ia mengenakan celana pajama dengan hiasan panda, dan Chanyeol menyadari bahwa Kris sedang menempelkan tubuhnya pada pria itu. Dadanya yang berisi terekspose, tertutup dengan bekas _hickeys_ yang berwarna-warni. Lelaki tersebut menoleh ketika ia melihat Chanyeol dari sudut matanya. "Oh, selamat pagi." Ia tersenyum.

Otak Chanyeol sudah cukup lelah untuk memahami apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia menatap bingung pada lelaki itu, "Uh, siapa kau?"

Lelaki asing itu tertawa ringan. "Aku tidak terkejut kau tidak mengingatku." Ia meletakkan daging babi yang menggoda itu di atas piring lengkap dengan _pancakes_, telur, dan roti panggang. Setelah menyelesaikan masakannya, ia memberikan piring itu kepada Chanyeol. "Kau benar-benar mabuk ketika kami menemukanmu semalam."

Ia ragu-ragu mengambil piringnya. Tapi aroma dari daging babi membuat perutnya menggerutu. Ia ternyata lebih lapar dari yang ia kira.

"Seseorang sedang mengalami _hangover,_ _huh_?" tiba-tiba, Kris muncul di belakang Chanyeol, meletakkan lengannya disekitar bahu Chanyeol. Sebuah rokok yang menyala menggantung di bibirnya. "Kau harus makan semuanya," ia menunjuk pada makanan di piring yang masih berada di tangan Chanyeol. "Sepiring makanan enak bagus untuk mengatasi _hangovers_."

"Kris, apa yang terjadi semalam?" Chanyeol berbisik. "Dan siapa dia?"

"Temanku, dia, Tao." Kris tersenyum saat memandang Tao membuat sepiring makanan lagi, mengamatinya seperti sepotong permen. _"He's mine."_

"_Kay,"_ Chanyeol tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi. "Apa yang terjadi semalam?" Ia bertanya lagi sambil berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Ia berhenti ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo berada di atas ranjang dalam keadaan terbungkus selimut dan Sehun tergeletak di atas lantai dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya yang tinggi. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya.

"Kami menemukanmu di _Champagne Room_ milik Baekhyun." Tao menyahut, "Kalian berdua meminum setengah botol _Tequila_ dan sedang menggambar sesuatu yang tidak jelas di _notebook_. Kau menangis ketika kami membawamu menjauh dari Baekhyun." Ia lalu duduk di atas meja makan dengan Kris yang mulai memakan sarapannya. "Kau berteriak jika kau akan menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari penjara itu atau semacamnnya ketika Kris dan Sehun menyeretmu ke dalam mobil. Lalu kau tertidur di pangkuanku sepanjang perjalanan pulang."

Segala memori yang ia punya semalam meledak kembali . Wajahnya seperti disiram sesuatu hingga terlihat sangat merah sampai ke telinganya. Ia menutup rapat bibirnya ketika ia mengingat nafsunya, seksnya, matanya, kehangatannya, sentuhannya, dan keringat dari pria semalam membuat keringat dingin mengaliri punggungnya. "Kami hanya menghabiskan separuhnya..." Ia mengingat kembali.

"Well, kalian berdua melakukan hal yang lebih daripada itu mungkin." Kris berbicara. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekat kepada Chanyeol lalu berbisik di telinganya, _"Nice slut choice by the way."_

Chanyeol menjatuhkan piring di tangannya karena ia merasa malu. Suara dari piring yang jatuh mengagetkan Kyungsoo dan Sehun dari tidurnya. "Apa yang terjadi?" Kyungsoo terduduk, mata bulatnya melihat ke sekeliling dalam keadaan panik dan Sehun hanya mengucek mata lelahnya.

"Oh, Aku bekerja keras untuk itu." Tao cemberut.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berlari menuju kamarnya. Ia melihat ke sekitar kamarnya dalam keadaan yang panik, berusaha mencari-cari sesuatu. Ia menemukan _sweatshirt_ yang ia kenakan semalam dan meraba kantungnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kertas putih, ia membuka lipatan segiempat yang rapi dan membaca tulisan berantakan didalamnya.

_Seharusnya aku mengabaikan perasaan yang tumbuh untukmu,_

_Menghapusnya seperti air melunturkan pasir, tapi aku tak bisa.  
Aku merasakan segalanya ketika menatapmu.  
Aku telah lama menunggu seseorang sepertimu datang.  
Apakah aku bermimpi? Apakah kau nyata?_

_Selamatkan aku.  
Byun Baekhyun_

Wajah Chanyeol memerah. Jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan. Tangannya gemetar ketika mengingat wajah Baekhyun saat ia memberikan sebuah _note_ padanya berkelebat di pikirannya. Membawa _note_ tersebut, ia kembali menuju dapur, untuk menemukan Kyungsoo, Sehun, Kris dan Tao duduk di meja makan kecil.

"Kris?"

Pria yang disebut namanya menatap pada Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak antusias dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan. "Apa?"

"Kita harus kembali ke klub."

Semua mata tertuju pada Chanyeol. Kyungsoo bahkan hampir tersedak daging babi saat ia mengingat malamnya di klub itu. "Kau ingin kembali ke tempat itu?"

"A..Aku harus bertemu Baekhyun lagi." Ia menatap pada _note_ yang berada di tangannya.

Kris melihat jam diatas _microwave_. "_Dude_, ini baru pukul satu siang. Tempatnya bahkan belum buka. Tunggulah beberapa jam lagi dan kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau dengan pelacur seksimu itu."

"Aku tidak ingin pergi dengan alasan _itu_." Ia membuka _note_ itu lalu mengibaskannya dan berbicara "Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya ini, tapi Baekhyun menuliskanku sebuah surat."

Tao berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju Chanyeol, sangat khawatir. Ia merampas surat itu dari tangan Chanyeol dan membacanya. "Tidak mungkin…" ia berbisik tidak percaya.

"Apa?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Ikut denganku." Tao menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"Hey!" Kris berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Aku tak akan lama." Tao mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kris sebelum menghilang dari meja makan menuju kamar Chanyeol. Ia menutup pintu di belakangnya dan mengembalikan _note_ itu kepada Chanyeol. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa maksudnya ini?"ia bertanya dengan nada terkejut.

"Ti-tidak…?" ia duduk di atas ranjangnya.

Tao menghela nafas. Ia membelai rambut hitamnya sambil berkata, "Aku sudah bekerja bersama Baekhyun selama empat tahun, ia memulai karirnya di **EXOtic** saat ia berusia 19 tahun dan aku 18 tahun. Ia mengatakan padaku ketika ia menemukan seseorang yang ia cinta ia akan berhenti."

Chanyeol hanya mengedip saat mendengar pernyataan Tao. "Tunggu, apa? Kau tidak juga mengerti."

"Apakah ia mengatakan padamu alasan ia menjadi _stripper_?"

Chanyeol berpikir keras, mencoba mengingat kembali pembicaraan yang ia lakukan bersama sang penari. Ia lalu hanya menggeleng ketika ia tidak mengingat apapun.

"Ia mengatakan padaku, ketika ia bersekolah di _high school_, ia menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria yang lebih tua darinya. Pada akhirnya, pria yang lebih tua itu mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa tubuhnya saja yang bagus, sebelum menghancurkan hatinya. Ia mengalami masa sulit untuk mempercayai orang lain setelah hal itu. Baekhyun mulai menjadi _stripper_ karena ia pikir hanya hal itulah yang bisa dilakukannya. Suatu malam, ketika klub sedang tidak ramai aku pernah membuatkan minuman untuknya dan ia mengatakan padaku ia ingin mencari seseorang yang membuatnya merasa _special_, seseorang yang membuatnya merasa berharga lebih dari sekedar _stripper_ murahan."

Chanyeol mencoba untuk memproses segala hal yang Tao ucapkan. Kepalanya masih saja terkena efek _hangover_ dan Tao malah memperburuk keadaan.

"Aku berkata padanya bahwa mustahil mendapatkan seseorang seperti itu di sebuah klub strip," Tao melanjutkan, "Kukatakan padanya bahwa ia benar-benar idiot untuk mencari cinta di tempat terkutuk itu. Kau ingin tahu apa yang ia katakan kepadaku? Ia tersenyum padaku dan berkata 'Usahaku akan membayar semuanya dan membuatku bahagia kembali.' Kupikir seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan bahwa dia idiot karena mungkin aku juga telah menemukan sendiri seseorang seperti itu.." Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya ketika ia sadar bicaranya sudah mulai melantur. "Lagipula, apa yang ingin kubicarakan adalah, apapun yang terjadi diantara kalian berdua semalam, kupikir Baekhyun telah jatuh cinta padamu."

Chanyeol merasa jantungnya jatuh. Ia baru saja ingin berbicara, tapi telah terdengar pukulan keras di pintu yang mengejutkan mereka berdua.

"Hey, sebaiknya kalian berdua tidak bercinta di dalam." Suara Kris terdengar di balik pintu.

Tao tertawa pada Kris, tapi ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol. "Baekhyun bekerja lagi malam ini. Pergilah menemuinya. Aku yakin itu akan sangat berarti baginya jika kau mau melakukannya." Setelah itu, Tao membuka pintunya dan berjalan melewati Kris, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kebingungan terduduk diatas ranjangnya.

Chanyeol melihat _note_ itu lagi. Ia merasakan ada rasa sakit aneh di dadanya saat ia membaca ulang tulisan berantakan Baekhyun. _Tidak mungkin. _Ia mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri._ Tidak mungkin yang dikatakannya itu benar. Ia hanyalah seorang one-night stand, sekedar seks biasa hanya untuk meluapkan rasa frustasiku. Bagaimana bisa berakhir seperti ini?_

Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan barusan kembali menghantamnya. Ia meletakkan kepala diatas tangannya dan mengistirahatkan siku diatas lututnya. Kakinya mulai bergetar karena gelisah. _Tentu,kupikir dia memang hot, tapi itu saja. Demi Tuhan dia hanya seorang stripper. Siapa yang tahu apa yang ia lakukan demi mendapatkan uang atau berapa banyak pria yang ia tiduri? _Ia menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan kasar dan membentangkan badannya di atas ranjang, memandang bercak noda di langit-langit kamarnya.

_Ia bahkan tak tahu apapun tentangku. __Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan dia mencintaiku jika kami hanya menghabiskan beberapa jam bersama? Memangnya apa yang kita bicarakan semalam yang tak kuingat? Tao berkata bahwa aku mengangis dan mengatakan aku akan menyelamatkan Baekhyun.. _Pikirannya menerawang sambil melihat _note_ itu sekali lagi, berharap mungkin saja hal itu bisa menggali memorinya semalam.

"_Kau cantik."_

Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu tanpa diduga. Ia menempatkan surat itu di wajahnya dan menutup matanya saat memorinya semalam terulang di pikirannya.

"_Kau cantik."_

"_Tidak,aku tidak cantik." __Baekhyun berkata malu-malu._

"_Ya, kau cantik!" __Chanyeol membelai wajah pria itu dengan tangannya secara perlahan. __"Kau adalah orang tercantik yang pernah kulihat." Kata-katanya keluar begitu saja. "Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan ini, Baek. Kau lebih baik dari sekedar stripper."_

_Wajah Baekhyun memerah. "Kau serius?"_

"_Aku sangat serius. Aku belum pernah seserius ini sepanjang hidupku. Kau terlalu baik untuk melakukan hal seperti ini." Jantung Chanyeol berdetak tak karuan ketika Baekhyun menunjukkan senyuman tulusnya untuk yang pertama kali malam itu dan kedua matanya membentuk sebuah bulan sabit. _

_Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol kedalam sebuah ciuman. Lembut dan menyenangkan, bukan penuh nafsu seperti yang sudah-sudah. Ketika ia memisahkan bibirnya, ia bertanya, "Maukah kau menyelamatkanku dari kehidupan ini?"_

"_Pasti," Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku akan menyelamatkanmu."_

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan saat ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak berlebihan, pipinya memerah, dan pikirannya penuh dengan Baekhyun. Ia berdiri dari kasurnya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Televisi di ruang tamu menyala, menayangkan sebuah _variety show_. Ia sadar jika Sehun dan Kyungsoo sudah pergi. Ia menemukan Kris duduk di sofa dengan tangan terbentang lebar dibelakang punggung Tao, dan Tao memeluk tubuhnya. Ia berdiri di depan televisi untuk mendapatkan perhatian mereka.

"Singkirkan pantatmu." Si pria blonde mengibaskan tangannya dan mencoba untuk melihat sesuatu di belakang Chanyeol. "Aku tak bisa melihat TV-nya."

"Pukul berapa **EXOtic** buka?" ia bertanya sambil memandang Tao.

"Pukul sepuluh malam." Ia menjawab.

"Kau bilang Baekhyun bekerja malam ini, kan?"

Tao mengangguk.

"Maukah kau mengantarku menemui Baekhyun?" Ia bertanya sambil menatap Kris.

Tao tersenyum and Kris tertawa. "Kau benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya separah itu, huh? Sudah kubilang padamu, kau akan berterima kasih kepadaku."

"Dan sudah kubilang padamu, ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Chanyeol menggertakkan jarinya. "Aku akan menemuinya untuk alasan lain." Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sandaran tangan sofa.

"Alasan apalagi untuk pergi ke klub selain dari mencari kesenangan?" Kris megejek.

Chanyeol menghela nafas khawatirnya. "Aku akan menyelamatkannya."

**To Be Continue**

_Gimana chapter ini? Apakah ada yang mau di komentarin? Kalo ada yang nggak jelas, nanya aja, boleh kok. Oh ya, ada yang nanya kemaren kenapa saya tanya NC-nya hot apa nggak? Soalnya, setelah saya terjemahin, trus saya re-read dan bandingkan dengan yang asli, kok terjemahan saya nggak se-hot aslinya gitu, tapi kalian udah pada bilang kalo kemaren itu hot, syukur deh berarti terjemahan saya nyambung XD Soalnya menurut saya kalo NC itu lebih hot pake bahasa inggris LOL._

_Saya juga mau minta maaf sama reader yang namanya nggak kesebut kemaren, terus ada juga yang salah nulis nama /LOL/ Nih, saya absen lagi_

**Guest, cheinnfairy, jinyeoley, Byeolbaek, diamknds, fluffy peach, huang zin, CheartB, AriaSweden88, sillykris, piyopoyo, babogacha, Guest, sehrinn, Fangirl-nim, Rizsasa, devimalik, BabyMinga, FreiderichOfficial, teleportbabies, amalia1993, ByunGhei, Kang Hyena, didinsoo, 91, indaaaaaahhh, sempaxkristao, Majey Jannah 97, Izca RizcassieYJ, Kang Yura, rapbyeon, uhchanbaek, nonapanda, wolfu7, elrachan88, Guest, baekggu, kotakpensil, kkamjongyehet, baekmate, LYS ARRkanghyejin8, chickai, Special bubble, Jung Eunhee, baekmuffy, Yewook Turtle, rossadilla17, Maple fujoshi2309, sycarp, Vioctory, rachel suliss, wendyseokma, kaisooshipper, chanbaek911, KaSooPer, Xioluluu, ChanBaekLuv, tdolvy, chanchan61, mirarose86, Guest.**

_Thank you guys~_

_Read the original story:_

_story/view/601910/1/the-exotic-dancer-romance-smut-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo_

_Once again, thanks to _**_sleeplessbeauty9_**_ who gave me a permission to translate this awesome fiction._

_See ya in the next chapter and don't forget to be a good reader, guys. A good reader, always leave their sign!_

_Byee~~_


	6. 05

_Hallooo, readers-deul. Saya baru aja menyelesaikan chapter 5, the most difficult chapter i've ever translated. Jadi, kalo ada bahasa yang nggak enak, atau agak membingungkan di chapter ini, saya minta maaf terhadap kalian semua, soalnya chapter ini agak rumit dan pembahasaannya pun begitu. Oh ya, banyak yang tanya di kotak review kemarin, untuk itu saya juga minta maaf, soalnya nggak bisa jawab, karena kalian pasti nemu jawabannya di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, kalau kalian ngikutin terus. Daripada banyak omongan, udahlah baca aja yah, Happy Reading~_

* * *

**THIS STORY BELONGS TO SLEEPLESSBEAUTY9**

**DO NOT RE-UPLOAD THE TRANSLATION**

**The EXOtic Dancer**

**Chapter 5: Addicted**

**Warning: Contain typos, confusing and harsh words everywhere**

Gerimis kecil berjatuhan dari langit malam bulan April.

Chanyeol menutup pintu penumpang dari mobil _Mercedes_ hitam milik Kris dari luar. Ia memandang bangunan dari batu-bata yang sekarang terlihat familiar untuknya, suara musik dari dalam bangunan itu yang terdengar familiar untuknya juga, begitupun tanda berlabel **EXOtic** dengan warna _neon pink_ dan dilapisi kaca berwarna hijau _martini_ yang sekarang terlihat familiar untuknya. Perutnya melilit dan berputar-putar saat ia mempersiapkan mentalnya atas segala yang mungkin terjadi. Ia menutupkan _hood_ dari _sweatshirt_ ke kepalanya untuk menutupi dari gerimis yang dingin.

"Jadi, katakan padaku kenapa kita kembali kemari?" Kyungsoo bertanya kebingungan sambil menutup pintu mobil, lalu berdiri disamping Chanyeol dan mengarahkan matanya pada klub. Sehun dan Kris menutup pintu mobil secara bersamaan.

"Pangeran Tampan ingin menyelamatkan Cinderella." Kris menggoda sambil berjalan memutar, mengambil rokok yang berada di mulutnya lalu mengetuknya beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan debu yang menempel.

Chanyeol meninju lengan Kris. "Kalau kau berkata seperti itu, kau membuatku terlihat seperti seorang romantis tanpa harapan." Ia merampas rokok dari tangan Kris, menempatkan pada bibirnya dan menghirup tembakau itu hingga ke dalam paru-parunya, mencoba untuk menghilangkan kegelisahannya. "Baekhyun memintaku untuk membantunya, jadi itulah yang aku lakukan." Asap keluar dari bibirnya saat ia berbicara dan menghilang bercampur dengan udara.

"Kau bahkan tak tahu siapa pria ini. Mengapa harus repot-repot membantunya?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

Chanyeol bahkan tak yakin harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan Kyungsoo. Segala yang ia tahu hanyalah sesegera mungkin menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ada di dadanya.

"Mengapa ia tak berhenti saja?" Kyungsoo mengajukan pertanyaan lain ketika Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaannya yang pertama.

"Tao mengatakan itu susah dilakukan oleh para penari untuk berhenti dari **EXOtic**." Kris menjawab. "Dua orang sepupu pemilik klub tak akan mengijinkan para penari untuk berhenti dan mengancam untuk tetap bekerja disini , terutama jika kau terkenal diantara para pelanggan."

"Luhan pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang itu," Sehun menambahkan. "Ia mengatakan bahwa pernah ada seorang pria yang menginginkan untuk berhenti dan pemilik klub ingin dia mengembalikan semua uang yang sudah ia kumpulkan. Kupikir setelah jam kerja mereka berakhir, para penari harus mengatakan pada pemilik klub berapa uang yang mereka kumpulkan lalu mereka mencatatnya."

"Aku juga mendengar dari para penjaga jika beberapa dari mereka banyak yang disiksa."

"Mengerikan." Kyungsoo menutup mulut dengan tangannya, terkejut oleh informasi yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau sudah punya rencana, Chanyeol?" Kris bertanya.

Chanyeol menggenggam _note _Baekhyun di saku _hoodie_ birunya. Menghisap rokok untuk yang terakhir kalinya, ia lalu menjatuhkan rokok itu ke tanah dan menginjaknya hingga hancur dengan kakinya. "Tidak sedikitpun." Ia mulai berjalan menuju pintu metal abu-abu dan terdapat penjaga yang sama seperti kemarin malam. Ia memajukan tangannya menuju gagang pintu tapi salah satu penjaga mencegahnya.

"_Whoa, buddy,"_ suara _husky_-nya menggema, menghentikan Chanyeol di tempatnya. "Kau tidak bisa masuk begitu saja. Kau punya ID-nya?"

"Jangan khawatir, _man_, mereka bersamaku." Kris tersenyum, berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Oh, Kris," sang penjaga menyingkir dari hadapan Chanyeol."Aku tidak melihatmu tadi." Ia lalu menjabat tangan Kris.

Chanyeol menatap mereka saat mereka melakukan _handshake_ yang sama seperti yang mereka lakukan kemarin malam dan Kris menyelipkan benda yang terlihat sama seperti kemarin malam.

"Apa itu?" Kyungsoo berbisik pada Sehun sambil menunjuk pada benda itu.

"Kokain," Ia berbisik kepada Kyungsoo. "Dengan cara itulah Kris bisa memasukkan kita secara gratis. Aku tak tahu siapa yang memberikan padanya ataupun ia mendapatkannya darimana."

"Kalian bebas masuk." Sang penjaga memasukkan benda itu ke saku belakangnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Chanyeol terburu-buru membuka pintunya. Suara musik yang kencang hampir menghancurkan gendang telinganya, tapi sekarang ia tak peduli. Ia harus segera menemukan Baekhyun. Ia mulai berjalan kedepan tapi sebuah tangan menggapai _hood_-nya dari belakang.

"Tunggu dulu, _Romeo_," Kris berbicara lalu menariknya kembali. "Kau butuh rencana sebelum menyelamatkan _Juliette_."

Keempat lelaki itu berdiri di pintu masuk, semua mata tertuju pada Chanyeol saat ia hanya berkata "Aku hanya harus menemukannya." Ia berkata dengan gelisah lebih dari yang ia bayangkan. "Aku akan mencari kalian secepatnya." Ia lalu melepaskan tangan Kris dari _hood_-nya dan pergi.

"Seseorang harus mengikutinya." Kyungsoo kepanikan.

"Entahlah dengan kalian, tapi aku pergi ke bar." Sebuah seringaian terlukis di wajah Kris saat matanya menemukan seseorang. "Temui aku setelah semua ini berakhir." Ia berjalan santai menuju bar dimana Tao menunggunya dengan tidak sabar.

Lelaki yang paling pendek menghela nafas. "Apakah dia benar-benar tidak peduli?"

"Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja," Sehun meyakinkan lelaki yang lebih tua darinya. "Karena kita sudah berada disini, kau hanya harus menunggu dan bersenang-senang seperti yang kau lakukan kemarin malam."

Kyungsoo memerah. "A…bukan karena itu A-"

Sehun tertawa dan menepuk punggungnya. "Aku akan mencari Luhan. Mengapa kau tidak mencari penari itu" Ia lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo berdiri di pintu masuk.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo mengedar kesekeliling, tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Ia ingin pergi, tapi Kris sudah mengantarnya sampai kesini dan ia membawa serta kunci mobilnya. Matanya berhenti ketika ia menatap penari yang kulitnya sering tersentuh matahari itu tak sengaja menatapnya dan sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

**-The EXOtic Dancer-**

Menaikkan tirai merah yang ia lalui kemarin malam ke atas kepalanya, Chanyeol menatap kesekelilingnya hingga tatapannya terjatuh pada sang penari. Sebuah perasaan marah membakar hatinya dan ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan _horror._

Sebuah kerumunan dari pria paruh baya yang sangat bernafsu berdiri mengelilingi panggung sedang bersorak dan bersiul. Sebuah kursi kayu terletak di tengah panggung dengan seorang bajingan duduk di atasnya, mengusap kedua tangan kotornya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan liar.

Baekhyun menggoda dengan menempatkan _scarf_ berwarna-warni di leher pria bajingan itu, menariknya ke kanan dan kiri sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia membiarkan pria tua itu menempatkan tangan kotornya pada pinggangnya. Jari-jari gemuknya mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam kaus jaring-jaring yang ia kenakan untuk merasakan kulit halus seputih susunya. Baekhyun lalu membuang _scarf_ itu entah kemana. Ia menempatkan tangan rampingnya pada lutut pria jelek yang sedang dilayaninya sambil menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Ia membungkukkan badannya diantara kedua kaki pria itu sambil meraba-raba paha gendutnya. Jari-jarinya menari menuju ikat pinggang bajingan itu. Ia lalu membukanya dan menariknya dari pinggang pria itu dan duduk dipangkuannya sambil menggoyangkan pinggangnya. Uang berhamburan di udara dari penonton yang sedang bernafsu. Satu persatu, puluhan, bahkan dua puluhan berserakan dibawah kaki sang penari. Semua orang menikmati pertunjukannya, kecuali satu…

"BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol berteriak, suaranya terdengar jelas diantara dentuman musik, menganggu penampilan tersebut.

Baekhyun mengalihkan kepalanya kepada sumber suara, matanya yang berhias _eye-liner_ melebar dan kaget saat sosok Chanyeol diterangi oleh sinar dari lampu strobo."Cha-Chanyeol? Apa yang…?" Ia melonjak dari pangkuan pria itu.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari sakunya dan mengibaskannya di depan wajahnya dengan senyuman tipis. "Aku kemari untuk menyelamatkanmu."

Wajahnya memerah dan ia menggumam, "Kupikir kau tidak akan benar-benar kembali." Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata, Chanyeol tersenyum senang padanya sambil membuka kedua lengannya lebar-lebar. Mata Baekhyun berair saat kebahagiaan memenuhi dirinya. Ia spontan meloncat dari atas panggung ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol, kedua kakinya memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dan lengannya berada di sekitar leher Chanyeol. "Kau benar-benar datang _untukku_."

Chanyeol sedikit goyah saat ia menerima pelukan dari Baekhyun tapi ia berusaha untuk menjaga keseimbangannya dan menahan lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya untuk tetap berada dalam pelukannya. "Tentu saja. Aku sudah berjanji padamu, kan?" ia tertawa.

"Hey," pria paruh baya itu berteriak dan berdiri dari kursinya. "Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" ia menunjuk Baekhyun saat ia berbicara. "Aku membayarmu untuk _lap dance_-tarian diatas pangkuan seseorang-. Sekarang letakkan pantatmu itu disini dan selesaikan apa yang sudah kau kerjakan!"

Baekhyun menurunkan kakinya ke lantai tapi ia tetap meletakkan tangannya di sekitar leher Chanyeol ketika pria itu berbicara kepadanya.

"_Yo_, bajingan, itu tidak perlu dilakukannya." Chanyeol menggertakkan tangannya dan memberinya tatapan yang mengerikan. "Ia sudah tidak ingin bermain denganmu, jadi kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dari sana."

"Ia benar, Chanyeol." Baekhyun menyahut dengan keras, menurunkan tangannya dari leher Chanyeol. "Aku harus menyelesaikan tariannya."

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Kau hanya perlu meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang denganku-"

"Aku tidak bisa. Ia membayar satu tarian penuh. Aku harus menyelesaikannya." Mata Baekhyun dipenuhi dengan penyesalan dan rasa malu tapi ia mencoba menunjukkan Chanyeol sebuah senyuman untuk meyakinkannya. Ia lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju panggung.

"Kau berhutang ekstra padaku untuk ini, _bitch_." Pria itu menjilat bibir murahannya dan kembali duduk ke atas kursi, menarik Baekhyun diatas pangkuannya. "Goyangkan pantat itu untukku."

Chanyeol menatap penuh dengan kesedihan saat Baekhyun menggerakkan badannya main-main diatas pangkuan pria itu. _Diluar panggung, ia terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang __innocent. Diatas panggung, ia benar-benar orang yang berbeda. Semakin aku menatapnya, semakin aku menginginkannya. Aku memiliki keinginan yang besar untuk menyentuhnya, untuk memeluknya di lenganku dan tidak melepasnya pergi. Ia benar-benar candu. Aku seperti tidak bisa untuk menolaknya. Bagaimana bisa seseorang sepertinya memiliki efek yang sungguh besar kepadaku? _

Musik telah berakhir sebelum musik lain dimainkan. Baekhyun berdiri dari pangkuan pria itu dengan cepat dan pergi ke belakang panggung secepat yang ia bisa saat tariannya sudah berakhir, ia bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk mengambil uang yang dihamburkan para penonton. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam saat ia menarik tangan Chanyeol. Kesunyian yang mencekam meliputi mereka berdua saat Baekhyun menuntun Chanyeol ke tempat sempit dengan berbagai pintu berwarna merah. Mereka sampai di depan pintu dengan nomor 48 terpahat diatasnya. Ia meletakkan tangannya pada gagang pintu berwarna hitam, lalu mendahului masuk kedalam.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang segera setelah menutup pintunya, mencoba menenangkan bahu yang bergetar di hadapannya. "Ada apa, Baek?"

Baekhyun menguburkan wajah di tangannya saat kristal-kristal bening berjatuhan dari matanya, berusaha keras untuk memperoleh ketenangannya kembali. "K-Kenapa kau melihatku? A-Aku ti-tidak ingin kau me-melihatnya."

Chanyeol memeluknya lebih erat. "Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan mataku darimu sekalipun aku ingin melakukannya." Bibirnya menuruni leher Baekhyun. "Biarkan aku menghapus sentuhan bajingan itu pada tubuhmu." Tangannya menggerayangi tubuh Baekhyun. "Aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyentuhmu. Aku ingin tercandu olehmu." Ia tidak yakin apa yang ia katakan atau bahkan ia lakukan, tapi ia tidak peduli. Faktanya, ia malah menyukainya. Itu hanya pengaruh kecil yang Baekhyun berikan untuknya.

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun menggeser tangannya. Beberapa butir airmata membekas di bola matanya, _eye-liner _juga berantakan disudut matanya, tapi ia menunjukkan pada Chanyeol sebuah senyuman penuh gairah. "Aku tahu kau tidak bisa menolakku."

"Aku tak bisa menolakmu sejak pertama kali melihatmu." Ia tertawa kecil dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun. "Sekali aku menatapmu, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menginginkanmu. Kau benar-benar menggoda." Ia lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu.

Baekhyun menempel pada Chanyeol, mendesah pelan saat lidah mereka berdansa bersama. Terdapat semburat merah di pipinya saat bibir mereka berpisah. Baekhyun menguburkan wajahnya pada dada pria yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Aku tak ingin kau meninggalkanku."

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Tidak untuk sekarang."

**To Be Continued**

_Gimana? Apakah udah pusing baca chapter ini? Saya juga pusing nerjemahinnya. Oh ya, kalau ada yang dibingungkan, boleh tanya-tanya kok. Sama yang kemaren nanya mau manggil saya pake apa, terserah kalian deh, mau kakak, chingu, Ryuu, author, boleh kok. __Yang nanya saya shipper siapa, saya ini CHANBAEK-HARD SHIPPER /LOL/ Ada juga yang pengen lebih dekat sama saya, saya juga pengen lebih dekat sama kalian, termasuk yang nggak punya akun juga, saya juga pengen lebih dekat sama kalian semuanya~_ Haha. _Thank you guys~_

_Read the original story:_

_story/view/601910/1/the-exotic-dancer-romance-smut-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo_

_Once again, thanks to __**sleeplessbeauty9**__ who gave me a permission to translate this awesome fiction. See ya in the next chapter and don't forget to be a good reader, guys. A good reader, always leave their sign!_

_Byee~~_


	7. 06

_Hallo, readers-deul~_  
_Long time no see, ya XD Saya minta maaf dulu soalnya udah nggak update this whole week, soalnya bener-bener nggak ada waktu. Tapi saya berusaha menyelesaikan fiksi ini di sela-sela waktu saya, walaupun a bit rush, saya harap ini nggak mengecewakan kalian semua, ya. Oh ya, tadinya saya udah post ini, tapi ternyata ada satu part dari chapter ini yang ke potong, jadi saya hapus terus saya post lagi deh, sorry XD Happy reading~_

* * *

**THIS STORY BELONGS TO SLEEPLESSBEAUTY9**

**DO NOT RE-UPLOAD THE TRANSLATION**

**The EXOtic Dancer**

**Chapter 6: Sound The Alarm**

**Warning: Contain typos, confusing and harsh words everywhere**

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Baekhyun. "Ayo. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini." Ia tersenyum cerah dan menempatkan tangannya pada gagang pintu berwarna hitam.

"Mengapa harus tergesa-gesa?"

Chanyeol memandang bingung pada Baekhyun. "Apa maksudmu? Kau yang meminta-" Ia tak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba mendorongnya ke arah pintu. Ia sangat heran terhadap tingkah Baekhyun. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika ia menyadari bahwa kelakuan Baekhyun kembali seperti pelacur menggairahkan yang ia temui kemarin malam.

"Kita punya waktu semalaman untuk melarikan diri." Bibir Baekhyun membentuk senyuman seksi lalu ia membenturkan badannya pada badan Chanyeol, tangannya menuruni jeans Chanyeol. Baekhyun bersandar pada lehernya, nafas hangatnya menggelitik kulit Chanyeol sebelum ia berkata dengan nada menggoda, _"Let's have some fun first."_

Chanyeol gemetar karena sentuhan Baekhyun. "B-Baek, kita tidak seharusnya-" nafasnya tersenggal ketika pria berambut _brunette_ itu menggesekkan penis mereka berdua.

"_Sesuatu yang lain_ mengatakan padaku sebaliknya." Ucap Baekhyun disela nafasnya sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka berdua. Tangannya bekerja pada jeans Chanyeol, membuka kancingnya dengan mudah tanpa memutuskan bibir mereka. Suara dari bibir yang saling bertemu dan suara dari resleting Chanyeol yang diturunkan memenuhi ruangan hingga Baekhyun menyudahi ciuman mereka dan berlutut di hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengarahkan matanya ke bawah, melihat Baekhyun, menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mengantisipasi. Pikirannya mulai berdebat apakah ini termasuk ide yang bagus atau bukan. Baekhyun adalah orang yang menyuruhnya kemari unuk menyelamatkannya, jadi mereka harus segera pergi…benar kan?

Baekhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh gairah saat ia menarik jeans yang menutupinya dari hal yang paling ia inginkan.

_Sialan._ Chanyeol berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. _Aku tak bisa mengatakan tidak padanya. _Ia menutup matanya dan meloloskan desahan pelan saat ia merasakan lidah Baekhyun meluncur dengan halus pada penisnya.

**-The EXOtic Dancer-**

Tao menjerit, mencoba untuk tidak tertawa terlalu kencang saat ia merasakan sebuah lidah menggelitik di dadanya, menjilati _air asin_ yang menuruni dadanya.

Kris menyeruput _tequila_ yang berlumuran di _abs_ Tao yang berisi. Ia dengan cepat mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menangkap potongan lemon yang berada diantara bibir Tao.

Tao menggigit lemon tersebut untuk menahan berada di mulutnya lebih lama. Bibir mereka bertempur dengan seksi antara satu dengan yang lainnya saat mereka memperebutkan lemon tersebut. Tetapi, Kris jelas terlihat sebagai pemenang dalam hal memperebutkan lemon dari bibir Tao. Bar di penuhi dengan tawa dan teriakan saat acara _body shot_-minum di atas badan seseorang- selesai.

"Baiklah, berhenti bermain-main," Joonmyun, salah satu bartender, mengatakan hal tersebut pada rekan kerjanya. "Kembali bekerja."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tao meloncat turun dari _counter _dan memakai baju abu-abunya. "Aku sedang melakukan pekerjaanku. Tugas kita adalah menyajikan minuman, dan aku sedang menyajikan pada pelanggan minumannya."

"Yeah, Aku sangat puas dengan pelayanan disini." Kris menyeringai saat ia menyeka beberapa tetes _tequila_ yang berceceran di dagunya. "Aku tidak keberatan untuk memesan minuman lain, jika kau tahu benar apa maksudku." Ia menatap Tao dari atas ke bawah dengan lapar dan tidak melewatkan untuk melihat rona merah yang muncul di wajahnya.

Joonmyun memutar bola mata cokelatnya pada pria _blonde_ itu saat ia mengocok minuman di dalam sebuah botol _shaker_ berwarna silver. _"Fucking perv…"_ ia menggumam.

Tao melihat jam pada layar komputer. "Joonmyun, Aku ingin istirahat."

"Secepat ini?" Joonmyun bertanya. Ia melihat jam pada layar komputer di sebelah bar dengan wajah tidak percaya saat ia sedang menghias minumannya. "Sial, padahal kurasa kau baru saja datang."

"Aku akan kembali dalam satu setengah jam." Ia tersenyum pada Joonmyun. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Kris, memberi isyarat dengan jarinya pada Kris untuk mengikutinya, dan seperti anak yang baik, Kris mengikutinya. Tao menuntunnya menuju sebuah pintu di belakang bar. Mereka masuk menuju ruangan penyimpanan minuman keras yang luas. Tao menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam.

Mereka berdua tahu mengapa mereka berada di sini. Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata, Tao menubrukkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kris, dan meraih bibirnya. Ciuman panas itu membuat mereka berdua gila. Tangan mereka saling membelai kulit pasangan masing-masing seperti saat pertama kali mereka mengalami sensasi yang luar biasa dari lidah mereka yang bergulat saling mendominasi.

"Langsung pada intinya, huh?" Kris mengatakan dengan nada terhibur dan terengah-engah diantara ciumannya.

"Kita hanya punya satu setengah jam," Tao berbicara sama seperti dirinya, kehabisan nafas. "Aku sudah menginginkan untuk bercinta denganmu semalaman."

"Aku juga, _baby_." Kris mendorong Tao pada rak-rak yang penuh dengan minuman keras selagi Tao mengalungkan lengannya disekitar leher Kris dan kakinya terletak di pinggang Kris, bibir mereka saling bertabrakan. Mereka mendorong beberapa botol minuman keras ke lantai, botol-botol tersebut pecah sebab bertubrukan dengan lantai. Cairan berwarna cokelat, bening, dan biru berceceran di atas lantai.

Mereka berpindah ke atas lantai. Memastikan untuk menghindar dari gelas-gelas yang pecah, Tao berbaring pada tempat yang tidak terkena cairan maupun pecahan kaca. Ia dengan cepat melepas _jeans-_nya sendiri, begitupun dengan Kris. Tepat ketika _jeans _mereka berdua telah lepas, Tao meraih wajah Kris dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

Kris memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam Tao. "Seseorang sudah siap, ternyata." Ia menyeringai.

"Kau pasti tidak tahu..."

"Aku tak akan membuatmu menunggu lebih lama kalau begitu." Kris dengan cepat mempersiapkan dirinya, dan mendorong penisnya yang berdenyut-denyut ke dalam Tao.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah alarm berbunyi mengagetkan mereka dan sebuah lampu berwarna merah menyala.

"_Are you fucking kidding me?"_ Kris mengerang, keinginan melakukan seks-nya hancur tiba-tiba.

Tao menutup mulut dengan tangannya sambil menatap pada Kris dengan terkejut. "Sepertinya temanmu tertangkap."

**-The EXOtic Dancer-**

Sehun berjalan ke sebuah tempat sempit menuju salah satu _Champagne Room_. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu berwarna merah dengan nomor 30 terukir disana. Ia mengangkat tangannya lalu mengetuk pintunya dua kali dengan buku jarinya. Terdengar sebuah hembusan nafas, suara dari sesuatu yang pecah, langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa, dan sebuah suara 'tunggu sebentar' yang datang dari balik pintu.

Ia memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan dengan sebuah senyum terlukis di wajahnya. Ia mencoba untuk tidak tertawa saat melihat Luhan membuka pintu dengan wajah panik. Celana putih ketatnya tidak terkancing, ia juga tidak menggunakan atasan sama sekali, membuat Sehun sedikit 'bangun'. Rambutnya benar-benar berantakan, tidak terlihat halus seperti biasanya, tapi _make up_-nya terpasang dengan rapi.

"Oh, Sehun, ternyata kau," Luhan bernafas lega. Ia melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding belakangnya sebelum kembali menatap pada Sehun. "Jam kerjaku baru akan mulai satu setengah jam lagi…" ia berharap Sehun bisa memahami maksud dari kata-katanya.

"_That's okay,"_ Sehun tersenyum dan meraba sakunya. "Aku bahkan tidak membawa uang sepeserpun."

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya dan terlihat kebingungan. "Oh…lalu mengapa kau kemari?"

"Apakah kau mengijinkanku masuk?" Ia tersenyum.

Wajah khawatir Luhan terpenuhi dengan ketidakyakinan sekarang. "Um, kurasa, ya." Ia mundur beberapa langkah dan membuka pintu membiarkan pria yang lebih tinggi darinya masuk kedalam.

Sehun berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan familiar yang ia kunjungi kemarin malam. Saat ia mengambil nafas, ia mencium aroma yang menyerupai _strawberries_ dan sebelumnya tidak tercium olehnya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dan menyadari peralatan Luhan tercecer di sekitar kursi kulit berwarna hitam. Terdapat sebuah kaca dengan bingkai kayu berwarna cokelat di dinding tempat peralatan _make-up_ Luhan.

Luhan menutup pintu dengan pelan. "Jadi…uh, ada apa?"

Sehun memutar badannya untuk menatap lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya. Ia menggapai lengannya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

"Whoa," Luhan terjatuh dalam pelukan Sehun. Tangannya berada pada dada bidang Sehun, ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Sehun. Aroma parfumnya benar-benar kuat dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain merasa nyaman. Ia juga merasakan bahwa detak jantungnya sendiri menjadi lebih cepat. "S-Sehun…"

"Mungkin ini terlalu mendadak, tapi," ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kecil Luhan. "Aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari kehidupan ini jika saja kau juga memintaku untuk melakukannya."

Pipi Luhan seperti tersiram cat berwarna merah muda yang merona, ia merasa malu. Luhan mencoba untuk menatap Sehun, tetapi kepalanya ditahan oleh Sehun agar tetap berada di dada bidangnya. "A-ap…Kenapa kau bicara begitu?"

"Salah satu temanku sedang berusaha menyelamatkan penari lain dari sini. Hal ini membuatku memikirkanmu." Sehun mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan. "Aku menyadari jika aku menginginkanmu lebih dari seorang _stripper_ untuk kesenangan semalam."

Mata Luhan melembut dan tubuhnya memanas. "Sehun-"

Merasakan ketegangan yang dialami Luhan, Sehun mendorong Luhan menjauh darinya. _"I-I'm sorry."_ Ia melihat ke arah lain, merasa malu. "Aku tidak bermaksud apapun. Aku hanya tak tahu apa yang kulakukan sebelum datang kemari. Lu-lupakan saja perkataanku." Ia berjalan melewati Luhan, menuju ke pintu.

"Sehun, tunggu!"

Ia berhenti saat ia sudah memegang gagang pintu berwarna hitam itu. Ia hanya berdiri memandang pintu.

Sang penari terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menemukan sedikit keberanian untuk berbicara. "Aku bergabung dengan pelayanan-seks tanpa perasaan apapun. Aku datang kemari hanya untuk mencari kesenangan." Ia menggenggam tangannya saat berbicara. "Aku selalu merasa senang ketika aku melihat wajahmu ditengah keramaian. Tubuhku menjadi semakin panas ketika aku mengetahui matamu memandangku."

Sehun menutup matanya sambil mencoba menenangkan dirinya dari perkatan Luhan yang didengarnya. Ia tidak ingin terpengaruh begitu saja.

"Aku kehilangan selera terhadap klien yang lain. Aku telah menyadari bahwa aku hanya melakukannya demi uang. Segalanya tidak membuatku bahagia kecuali saat aku tahu kau datang mengunjungiku. Aku tak lagi merasakan kesenangan seperti yang kurasakan dulu karena aku hanya merasa senang ketika bersamamu."

Sehun membalikkan badannya, terkejut. Ia menyadari betapa lemahnya Luhan tergambar jelas saat Luhan menggenggam kedua tangannya, gemetar. "Luhan,"

"Kita sudah diberitahu, oleh pemilik klub, untuk tidak pernah mengungkapkan nama asli kita pada para klien. Aku dipanggil dengan nama panggungku saat aku melakukan pelayanan dengan klien lain, tapi denganmu… Aku mempercayakan padamu nama asliku tanpa alasan apapun. Kau adalah satu-satunya klien yang mengetahui nama asliku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskan hal ini, tapi," Ia memandang Sehun dengan mata _doe_-nya, poninya terlihat cukup berantakan. "Kupikir aku mungkin memiliki perasaan untukmu."

Sehun merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak, nafasnya tertahan di dada. Ia tidak bisa percaya apa yang ia dengar.

"_Oh man,"_ Luhan meletakkan tangan di wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang tidak bisa berhenti. "Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan itu." Ia membelakangi Sehun dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan posisi kedua tangan yang masih menutupi wajahnya dan tersamarkan oleh suara musik yang berdentum dari _speakers._

Sehun berjalan ke arah Luhan dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Kau tidak tahu betapa senang aku mendengarnya." Ia mencium tengkuk Luhan yang halus. "Maukah kau membiarkan aku mengeluarkanmu dari sini?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, tangannya masih menutupi wajahnya.

"Tatap aku, Luhan."

Ia dengan perlahan menyingkirkan tangan dari wajahnya dan melihat Sehun melewati bahunya. Matanya terbelalak kaget saat Sehun mencium bibirnya. Ia mendesah halus ketika ciuman itu lebih dalam. Ia membiarkan matanya melihat pada jam di dinding kamarnya. Ia hanya punya delapan belas menit sebelum jam kerjanya mulai. Ia lalu mendorong Sehun, dan tersenyum, "Aku ingin melakukan _quickie_ sebelum jam kerjaku mulai."

Bibir Sehun membentuk senyuman mengerikan. "Kau tidak perlu mengatakan padaku dua kali."

Tiba-tiba, suara alarm berdering diantara mereka dan lampu berwarna merah menyala.

Mata _doe_ Luhan melebar ketika ia mendengar alarm tersebut. Ia menatap kaget pada Sehun.

"Apa itu?" Sehun bertanya tentang alarm itu.

"Seseorang mencoba untuk melarikan diri."

**-The EXOtic Dancer-**

"Kau datang lagi!" Bibir indah Jongin membentuk sebuah senyuman saat ia berjalan menuju Kyungsoo. "Kupikir aku mungkin menakutimu kemarin malam."

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah parah ketika ia merasakan aura seksi Jongin yang menuju padanya. Ia memainkan ujung kemejanya untuk menghindari _eye contact_ dengan Jongin. "Aku, uh, Aku dibawa kemari oleh temanku lagi."

Jongin berhenti di depan lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya. "_Well_, kemana mereka semua?"

"Uh," Kyungsoo melihat ke sekeliling berharap menemukan jawaban. "M-mereka sedang _bersenang-senang_." Itu bukanlah kalimat tepat yang ia cari…

"Lalu kenapa kita tidak _bersenang-senang_ untuk diri kita sendiri?" Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya menjauh dari pintu masuk.

"J-Jongin-"

"Shhh…" Jongin meletakkan satu jarinya pada bibirnya sendiri sambil menoleh kebelakang, menatap Kyungsoo. "Ketika kita di _dance floor _ kau harus memanggilku Kai. Itu nama panggungku."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya saat ia melewati tirai merah bersama Jongin. Terdapat sebuah panggung kosong dengan sebuah kursi kayu di atasnya. Sebuah kerumunan dari pria-pria yang bernafsu memenuhi ruangan saat lampu strobo menyala. Kerumunan itu berubah menjadi liar saat mereka melihat Kai memulai penampilannya.

Kai berjalan menaiki beberapa anak tangga di sisi panggung, dengan Kyungsoo yang masih berada di gandengannya, lalu mendudukkan Kyungsoo di kursi itu. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah borgol dari saku belakangnya, yang mungkin Kyungsoo tidak tahu dan tidak menyadari bahwa borgol itu sama seperti yang ia gunakan kemarin malam dan ia menunjukannya pada kerumunan pria dengan senyuman mengerikan terlukis di wajahnya. Kerumunan tersebut menjadi lebih liar dan gila, meneriakkan agar segera memborgol lelaki itu di kursinya. Kai melakukan seperti apa yang di perintahkan. Ia memborgol tangan Kyungsoo kebelakang kursi dengan cepat.

Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak di atas kursinya. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika Kai meletakkan tangan di atas celana _jeans_-nya. Ia menatap pada bola mata berwarna cokelat gelap menggoda yang berada di hadapannya. Ia merasa badannya memanas ketika Kai menjilat bibir selembut beludru-nya.

Kai duduk di atas Kyungsoo dan menggoyangkan pinggangnya. Ia menatap penonton sambil terus bergerak di atas Kyungsoo, menarik perhatian para penonton. Ia menyeringai dan menekankan pinggangnya pada Kyungsoo. Uang mulai berhamburan di atas panggung dalam jumlah besar. Dan Kai menyukainya.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang saat kai menambah kecepatan gerakannya. Ia mencoba untuk tidak membiarkan dirinya sendiri tenggelam dalam perasaan aneh dari banyak mata yang menatapi dirinya dengan penuh nafsu. Ketika sang penari tiba-tiba berhenti, Kyungsoo kembali menegakkan kepalanya. Ia melihat Kai melepas kaus yang dipakainya lalu membuangnya ke sisi panggung tanpa peduli. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia terlalu bergairah melihat Kai tanpa busana lagi.

Kai menyeringai melihat tindakan Kyungsoo. Ia berjalan menuju Kyungsoo, memegang dagunya, membuat Kyungsooo berhadap-hadapan dengannya, dan berkata, "Ketika kau berkelakuan malu-malu seperti itu, kau membuatku lebih menginginkanmu."

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Ia tersentak ketika Kai tiba-tiba mendekat.

"Kau membuatku semakin menginginkanmu saja." Kai berbisik sebelum menghilangkan segala jarak diantara mereka.

Ciuman yang sangat menggairahkan membuat Kyungsoo hampir tak bisa bernafas. Ia mencoba untuk menghirup udara ketika bibir mereka terpisah beberapa detik. Ketika lidah Kai memasuki mulutnya, memperdalam ciumannya, semua itu terlalu berlebihan untuk Kyungsoo. Lidahnya menyerang balik lidah Kai dengan lemah saat Kai menguasainya. Sebuah benang _saliva_ tipis menetes dari bibirnya ketika Kai memutus ciumannya. Ia menjadi panas dan kacau saat ia melihat ke arah lelaki dihadapannya.

Kai mengusap bibir bawahnya dengan punggung tangannya lalu sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian seksi. _"You ready for more?"_

Nafas Kyungsoo perlahan menjadi normal kembali. Menatap langsung pada bola mata cokelat gelap sang penari, lalu ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba, suara alarm berdering diantara mereka dan lampu berwarna merah menyala.

Kai melihat ke arah alarm dengan tatapan kebingungan. Ia perlu beberapa menit untuk menyimpulkan apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi setelah ia menyadarinya, ia dengan cepat melepaskan borgol Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kurasa seseorang mencoba untuk melarikan diri." Ia lalu menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. "Ayo kita lihat apa yang sedang terjadi."

**-The EXOtic Dancer-**

Chanyeol terengah-engah saat ia melihat wajah Baekhyun yang berlumuran _sperm_-nya. Sebuah senyum kepuasan terlukis di wajahnya. "_Fuck_, Baek, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu."

Baekhyun menelan dan menyeka sisa _sperm_ Chanyeol yang berceceran dengan punggung tangannya. "Aku merasa seperti telah memberimu _reward_ lebih awal." Ia berdiri tepat ketika Chanyeol merapikan celananya. "Ayo pergi."

Chanyeol menanggukkan kepalanya dengan pandangan kabur, masih mencoba untuk turun dari ketinggian yang didapatnya dari Baekhyun. Ia kesusahan untuk membuka pintunya.

Baekhyun tertawa pada pria yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ia menggenggam tangan besar Chanyeol dengan tangannya sendiri , sedangkan tangannya yang lain membuka pintu kayu berwarna merah. Ia menuntun Chanyeol untuk keluar dari tempat sempit itu, melewati beberapa pintu. Kemudian berbelok, mereka berjalan sedikit lebih jauh hingga mereka sampai di pintu metal berwarna abu-abu. Sebuah tanda tergantung diatasnya dengan warna merah bertuliskan _'EXIT'_. "Ini adalah satu-satunya pintu keluar yang tidak terdapat kamera." Baekhyun berkata dengan cemas. "Pintu ini hampir selalu dikunci, tapi kadang-kadang, pemilik membiarkan pintu ini tidak terkunci untuk beberapa alasan."

"Kau siap?" Chanyeol bertanya meyakinkannya.

"_Oh fuck yeah!"_ Baekhyun bernyanyi dengan gembira. Ia mendorong gagang pintu berwarna abu-abu dan berhasil terbuka dengan sebuah bunyi 'klik'.

Tiba-tiba, suara alarm berdering diantara mereka dan lampu berwarna merah menyala.

"_Damn_, itu keras sekali," Chanyeol menempatkan tangannya untuk menutupi kedua telinganya saat suara keras itu berdengung di telinganya. Ia tiba-tiba berbalik dan melihat dua pria yang lebih pendek darinya, sepertinya ia memiliki tinggi badan yang sama dengan Baekhyun dan mungkin juga seumuran dengannya, berdiri dalam jarak dekat di belakang mereka.

"Ah, ah, ah," sebuah suara berbunyi. "Kupikir itu bukanalah ide bagus, Baekhyun. Menjauh dari pintu."

Mata Baekhyun melebar ketika ia menyadari suara itu adalah suara pemilik klub. Ia membalikkan badannya dengan perlahan untuk menghadap dua orang pria pemilik klub. "Mr. Kim, tolong-"

"Dan kau," ia mendecak beberapa kali menunjukkan sikap tidak sukanya pada Chanyeol. "Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan penariku?"

**To Be Continued**

_Gimana? Chapter ini masih belum bisa kan jawab pertanyaan di kepala kalian? Saya jamin, chapter depan bakal ngejawab pertanyaan kalian semua. **Visit my twitter: holadyho**. **Kaioppaya,** saya udah follow kamu, but you still unfollowed me :( _

_Oh ya, maaf saya super telat update, soalnya saya super sibuk, begitu pas mau update, tiba-tiba denger berita dari Kris yang you-know-what-i-mean, tiba-tiba saya jadi ngedown, kalian juga pasti, kan? Gimanapun, Kris or WuFan still be my strongest, bravest, and badass leader! Saya nggak bisa ngebayangin gimana perasaan member EXO yang lain, terutama Tao, yang selama ini selalu bergantung sama WuFan, pasti mereka juga shock dan sedih. __WuFan bikin keputusan seperti itu pasti punya alasan dan konflik internal yang dia nggak bisa bilang sama member lain dan kita. __However, respect every decisions that he made is all we can do, if that's the one that makes him happy, even if it's hurts a lot, then we should let him go :) WuFan wouldn't leave his Galaxy Ocean, or even EXO. He is just leave SM. We A12e One, remember? So, be strong guys, don't let this matter sinking you down :)_

_Read the original story:_

_story/view/601910/1/the-exotic-dancer-romance-smut-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo_

_Once again, thanks to **sleeplessbeauty9** who gave me a permission to translate this awesome fiction. See ya in the next chapter and don't forget to be a good reader, guys. A good reader, always leave their sign!_


	8. 07

_Hallo, readers-deul~_  
_Long time no see, long time no see, haha. Maaf ya kalo ada yang nungguin sampe karatan XD saolnya saya udah nggak bisa update kilat lagi, many things to handle. Yang penasaran, cerita aslinya sampe 12 chapter, authornya juga janji bikinin epilog, terus, jangan khawatir disini OT12 kok, nggak ada yang dikurangin, setiap couple ada, OTP ya :) dan maaf buat readers yang rada nggak ngerti sama ceritanya, saya sudah berusaha jiwa dan raga membuat kalian semua mengerti dan paham sama ceritanya, jadi saya minta maaf banget kalo masih ada juga yang nggak ngerti /bow/ Chapter ini saya persembahkan untuk makhluk-makhluk di luar sana yang penasaran soal perasaan Chanyeol ke Baekhyun. Check this out~_

* * *

**THIS STORY BELONGS TO SLEEPLESSBEAUTY9**

**DO NOT RE-UPLOAD THE TRANSLATION**

**The EXOtic Dancer**

**Chapter 7: Mine**

**Warning: Contain typos everywhere and confusing words**

"Dan kau," ia mendecak beberapa kali menunjukkan sikap tidak sukanya pada Chanyeol. "Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan penariku?" Salah satu pemilik klub yang memiliki wajah sedikit bulat daripada pemilik lainnya yang berbadan kurus, menekan tombol pada sebuah remote yang berada di tangannya. Menyebabkan suara dari alarm mati seketika.

"M-Mr. Kim, tolong, A-Ak-Aku hanya-" Baekhyun tergagap, mencoba mencari kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan. "Ka-ka-kami tidak mencoba melakukan apapun. Kami hanya, um…"

"Kau mencoba untuk lari dariku." Mr. Kim berkata mengacungkan jarinya ke arah Baekhyun, memberinya tatapan remeh saat ia mengetahui bahwa penarinya sedang berbohong.

"Kau tak punya bukti apapun untuk itu." Chanyeol menyahut. Ia mencoba untuk membuat alasan yang meyakinkan. "_Just so you know_, kami sedang bercinta disini dan punggungnya membentur pintu." Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, berakting dengan baik tentang kebohongannya.

Mr. Kim mengeluarkan suara tawa yang merdu. "Minseok, berikan padaku 'bukti'nya." Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Minseok.

Minseok mengambil sesuatu di dalam sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas putih kecil. "Jangan terlalu keras padanya, Jongdae. Ini adalah pelanggaran pertamanya selama empat tahun."

Bibir Jongdae menggertak mendengar komentar Minseok. "Aku tidak bisa santai menghadapi orang yang tidak mematuhiku."

Sebuah kerumunan secara cepat terbentuk dibelakang sang pemilik klub di dalam tempat sempit itu karena rasa penasaran mereka tentang penyebab suara alarm. _Strippers _dan para tamu sama-sama ingin melihat adegan yang mulai menjelaskan rasa penasaran mereka. Kris, Tao, Sehun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin mencari tempat yang paling depan, mereka terlihat khawatir saat mereka menatap kedua teman mereka.

"Apakah ini terlihat familiar untuk kalian berdua?" Jongdae mengibaskan sebuah _note_ di tengah kedua jarinya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling menatap. _Sial, _pikir Chanyeol. _Sepertinya aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya saat Baekhyun melompat ke pelukanku tadi._

"Salah satu pelanggan setiaku menemukan ini di lantai setelah penampilanmu, Baekhyun. Sangat aneh bahwa kertas ini berada di ruanganku tepat setelah aku mendapatkan laporan dari pelanggan tentang penampilanmu yang tidak memuaskan."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam, seperti seoarang anak yang sedang dimarahi oleh orang tuanya.

Jongdae memulai membuka _note_ itu. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa selama ini kau begitu puitis. Maksudku, benarkah?" Ia mengamati _note_ tersebut dan membacanya dengan nada yang menggelikan. "'_Seharusnya aku mengabaikan perasaan yang tumbuh untukmu. Menghapusnya seperti air melunturkan pasir, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku merasakan segalanya ketika menatapmu. Aku telah lama menunggu seseorang sepertimu datang. Apakah aku bermimpi? Apakah kau nyata? Selamatkan aku.'_" Ia lalu tertawa sekeras-kerasnya setelah ia selesai membaca. "Ini benar-benar menggelikan, aku hampir saja mual." Ia menyobek surat itu dengan tatapan tidak suka yang terdapat di wajah tirusnya.

Baekhyun menutup matanya saat ia sudah benar-benar malu. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, menahan air mata yang ingin sekali melarikan diri dari matanya. _Mengapa?_

"_Fuck you, man."_ Chanyeol iritasi. "Kau pikir kau siapa?"

Jongdae menekuk salah satu kakinya, membiarkan berat tubuhnya ditahan oleh satu kaki, dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, benar-benar tidak mengiraukan Chanyeol. "Katakan padaku, Minseok," ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah _partner_-nya, tapi tatapan matanya terarah pada Baekhyun. "Apa yang harus kulakukan jika salah satu 'Malaikat' ku tidak lagi menghormatiku?"

Baekhyun merasakan keringat dingin mengaliri punggungnya dan tatapannya hanya mengarah ke lantai. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar ketika ia merasakan hangatnya air mata tumpah dari matanya. _Seharusnya semuanya tidak berakhir seperti ini!_

Minseok tersenyum sambil melihat ke arah _partner_-nya."_Well_, Aku percaya jika kau bisa menunjukkan 'Kuasa Tuhan', Jongdae."

Sudut bibir tipis Jongdae membentuk _evil smile_ yang bahkan dapat membuat Chanyeol menjadi ketakutan. "Itu benar. " Ia menatap tangannya sendiri dengan sadis. "Sepertinya aku harus mengajarimu satu pelajaran." Ia mulai berjalan ke arah Baekhyun.

"Mr. Kim, tidak," Luhan berteriak dan hampir melangkah ke depan, tapi Sehun memegang tangannya lalu menahannya. "Jangan sakiti dia!"

Chanyeol menyadari Baekhyun yang gemetar. Ia menatap pada lelaki di sampingnya saat kata-kata Kris tadi menggema di kepalanya. _"Aku __juga mendengar dari para penjaga jika beberapa dari mereka banyak yang disiksa__." _Matanya melebar khawatir dan menatap Jongdae. Mengikuti nalurinya, Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun. Ia mendorong pintu metal dibelakang mereka dan berlari keluar di tengah guyuran hujan.

"Sial!" Jongdae berlari mengejar mereka; Minseok berlari beberapa detik setelah Jongdae.

"CHANYEOL/BAEKHYUN!" Enam orang meneriakkan nama mereka bersamaan. Mereka semua berlari mengejar kedua teman mereka.

Hujan telah membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun basah kuyup dengan seketika. Menarik Baekhyun yang berada di belakangnya, Chanyeol berlari sambil menyelinap diantara mobil-mobil yang terparkir seperti kerumunan. Ia berlari menuju ke hutan di seberang jalan. _Aku tak bisa...Aku tak bisa membiarkannya terluka._Ia berpikir sampil berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Ia tidak bisa berhenti berlari, ia merasa seperti kakinya bergerak sendiri. Kilat menyambar dan ia menghindari pepohonan yang sepertinya mencoba untuk mencegahnya untuk berlari.

"Chanyeol, pelan-pelan," Baekhyun berteriak diantara suara-suara guntur yang bergemuruh, "Kurasa kita telah membuatnya tersesat."

Chanyeol melihat melewati bahunya dan perlahan menurunkan kecepatannya. Ia berhenti dan melepaskan tangan Baekhyun ketika ia menyadari bahwa tiada orang lain yang mengikuti mereka. Ia mencoba untuk mengambil nafas dan meletakkan tangan di dada saat ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat keras.

Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya, meletakkkan tangan di lututnya dan mencoba mengambil nafas. "K…Ku pikir kau tidak akan….berhenti." Ia terengah-engah.

Chanyeol tertawa saat ia menyeka air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya. "Aku juga tidak berpikir akan melakukannya."

Suara guntur bergemuruh. "…melakukan…untuk?"

"Huh?" Chanyeol menatap pada Baekhyun."Aku tidak mendengarnya karena suara guntur."

Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya ke hadapan Chanyeol. _Eyeliner_-nya berantakan karena air hujan dan itu membuatnya terlihat seperti mempunyai _dark circles_ di bawah matanya. Kausnya melekat pada tubuhnya, menjadi transparan karena basah oleh air hujan, memamerkan kulit seputih susu air berjatuhan dari poni cokelat terangnya ke rerumputan di bawah. Pipinya berwarna merah muda. Baekhyun menatap tepat di kedua mata Chanyeol dan bertanya dengan bibir bergetar. "Kenapa kau melakukannya untukku?"

Dibalik tatapan matanya, jantung Chanyeol berdetak kencang. Disaat ia berusaha keras mengambil nafas setelah berlari dengan sangat kencang, tampilan Baekhyun yang basah dan seksi semakin membuat segalanya kacau. Ia menutup bibirnya dan menggaruk leher belakangnya, melihat ke segala arah, apapun, kecuali sang penari. "Aku, uh, Aku tidak ingin kau terluka."

Mata Baekhyun sedikit melebar mendengar komentar Chanyeol, hampir saja tidak ingin percaya pada apa yang baru saja dikatakan Chanyeol. Cahaya kilat menyambar-nyambar diantara pepohonan, sedikit menerangi mereka dari gelapnya malam. Ia menggosok lengannya sendiri, mencoba untuk menghangatkan dirinya dari dinginnya hujan.

Chanyeol merasa seperti ia bisa mendengar detakan jantungnya di tengah suara guntur. "Penolong macam apa aku ini, jika aku membiarkanmu terluka?" Ia menutup matanya sebentar, menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang, lalu menatap Baekhyun. "Aku tak bisa hanya berdiri dan membiarkan sesuatu seperti itu terjadi. Aku akan terlihat seperti pengecut jika aku melakukannya. Lagipula, Mr. Kim sialan itu tak akan berani menyentuhkan tangannya padamu."

"Tapi kau tak perlu melakukan hal itu." sahut Baekhyun, menyeka _eyeliner_ yang berantakan di bawah matanya saat ia berbicara.

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya saat ia kebingungan "Kau yang memintaku menyelamatkanmu."

"Aku tahu, hanya saja," Baekhyun mengusap _eyeliner_ yang berceceran dari jarinya, "Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban bagimu."

"Beban?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan keinginan egoisku membebanimu. Fakta bahwa kau sudah melakukan hal sebanyak ini padaku pasti membuatmu merasa terbebani. Kita bahkan tidak kenal satu sama lain secara personal." Ia menertawakan hidupnya, mengasihani diri sendiri. "Betapa bodoh diriku untuk memikirkan-"

"Kau ingin tinggal bersamaku?"

Baekhyun berhenti ditengah-tengah kalimat ketika Chanyeol menyelanya. Ia melihat sebuah senyuman yang cerah, dan seringaian bodoh terpampang di wajahnya. "Apa…?"

"Apakah kau ingin tinggal bersamaku?" Chanyeol mengulanginya.

Baekhyun menjadi bingung dan iritasi. "_Seriously_, apakah kau mengerti apa yang barusan ku katakan?"

"Aku mengerti," Chanyeol meneruskan senyumnya. "Tapi aku baru saja menyadari sesuatu; aku ingin bersama denganmu setelah hal ini."

Wajah Baekhyun berwarna merah dan terlihat kaget. "Ap...?"

"Biar ku jelaskan." Ia memulai, "Awalnya, ketika aku membaca _note_-mu pagi ini, aku tidak merasa aku punya hak untuk menolak permintaan bantuanmu. Kupikir itu sedikit menganggu, dan sejujurnya, aku tidak benar-benar menginginkan untuk melakukannya, tapi aku bukan tipe seseorang yang akan datang begitu saja jika ada orang lain membutuhkan bantuanku. Aku menghabiskan seharian memikirkan tentangmu." Senyumnya memudar, "Aku tidak bisa menyingkirkanmu dari kepalaku. Aku harus memastikan jika kau benar-benar membutuhkanku ketika aku sampai di klub. Ketika kau meloncat ke pelukanku, aku sadar bahwa kau benar-benar menginginkanku untuk menyelamatkanmu." lalu senyumnya menghilang.

Baekhyun melangkah menuju Chanyeol perlahan.

Matanya menatap Baekhyun dengan teliti saat ia melangkah menuju dirinya. "Ketika kau menampilkan _lap dance_-mu kepada sampah menjijikkan itu, aku sadar bahwa aku tidak ingin orang lain memilikimu, menyentuhmu. Aku sudah tahu bahwa aku tak akan pernah bisa meninggalkanmu dengan mudah. Aku harus memilikimu, tidak hanya tubuhmu tapi _dirimu_._" _Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kau benar, kita tidak saling kenal satu sama lain, tapi," ketika Baekhyun berdiri di hadapannya, Chanyeol menatap ke bawah. "Aku tahu aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu, Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol…"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba merubah tingkah lakunya. Merasa gugup, ia tertawa kikuk. "Berbicara soal egois. Sepertinya _aku_ adalah satu-satunya yang paling egois disini." Ia meneruskan tawa kikuknya, mencoba untuk memecah suasana tegang yang tanpa sengaja ia ciptakan sendiri. "Hey, ayo pergi dari guyuran hujan ini." Ia menunjuk ke arah yang ia pikir mungkin klub. "Aku yakin jika kita kembali ke klub, teman-temanku-"

Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua lengannya disekitar bahu Chanyeol dan mengunci bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang menggairahkan.

Chanyeol tidak punya waktu untuk bereaksi. Matanya melebar karena ciuman tiba-tiba tetapi menggairahkan dan sangat singkat yang dilakukan Baekhyun padanya.

"Chanyeol, ini semua salahmu." Baekhyun mengistirahatkan wajahnya di bahu Chanyeol.

Hujan perlahan mulai mereda. Kata-kata Baekhyun menggantung berat di jantungnya. Ia melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh ramping Baekhyun.

"Kau ingat apa yang kau katakan padaku kemarin malam? Kau bilang padaku bahwa aku adalah orang tercantik yang pernah kau lihat."

Chanyeol separuh hati menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Ya, Aku mengingatnya."

"Apakah kau sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Chanyeol menjawab, "Dengan seluruh hatiku."

"Itulah sebabnya ini semua salahmu."

"Huh?" Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun mengatakannya.

"Aku benci diriku yang sebenarnya." Baekhyun berkata lirih, "Aku tak pernah menyukai diriku sendiri. Aku selalu ingin bahagia tapi aku tak pernah berpikir aku berhak mendapatkannya. Itulah yang kurasakan, sampai kau datang." Ia merasa tangannya mulai gemetar karena gugup. "Kau membuatku merasa..."

"Spesial...?" dalam kegelapan itu, Chanyeol mencoba menebak kelanjutan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Karena itulah ini semua salahmu!" Ia berteriak.

Chanyeol menyadari _handphone_-nya bergetar di saku celananya. Berasumsi bahwa itu adalah Kris yang menncoba menghubunginya, ia memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukannya dan membiarkannya terus bergetar. Ia tersenyum dan memeluk lelaki itu lebih erat dalam pelukannya. "Jadi kau hanya merasa bermasalah karena aku telah membuat dirimu merasa lebih baik?"

Baekhyun merasa kedua pipinya memanas karena itu ia mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada hoodie Chanyeol yang sudah basah kuyup. "Kadang aku bisa saja lancang. Aku benci bangun pagi tapi aku mengharapkan sarapan sudah tersedia untukku ketika aku bangun. Aku suka bergulung di bawah selimut dan aku benci mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, tapi aku suka mendekorasi. Aku menghabiskan banyak waktu di dalam kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk apapun yang akan kulakukan dan aku sangat tidak rapi dan tidak teratur. Oh dan aku punya obsesi aneh dengan seks." Ia menatap lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya yang meilhat ke arahnya kebingungan. "Aku adalah _roommate_ terburuk yang pernah ada."

Chanyeol tertawa pada pernyataan Baekhyun yang terdengar sangat serius. "Aku sudah punya _roommate _yang punya kebiasaan sama denganmu." Ia tersenyum pada lelaki pendek yang berada di pelukannya. "Apakah itu berarti kau mau tinggal bersamaku?"

"Selama kau tidak merasakannya sebagai sebuah beban," Baekhyun mengubah pandangannya menjadi menatap tanah.

Chanyeol membekap wajah ramping Baekhyun kedua tangan besarnya dan mengarahkan wajahnya ke atas. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas semua bebanmu." Menghapus jarak diantara bibir mereka, ia lalu berbisik, "Karena sekarang kau milikku, Baekhyun."

**To Be Continued**

_Gimana readers-deul chapter ini? Apakah masih ada yang nggak dimengerti? Kalo masih nggak ngerti tanya-tanya juga boleh kok. Buat readers yang minta Kaisoo atau HunHan atau Kristao dibanyakin, atau NCnya dipanjangin, atau format FF ini dipisah antara Hunhan, Kaisoo, Kristao, ataupun Chanbaek, maaf, saya nggak bisa. Ini bukan FF saya, so that saya nggak bisa ngerubah seenak jidat. Saya ngikutin format FF aslinya, nggak ditambah ataupun dikurangin tiap chapternya. Oh ya, buat readers yang /mungkin/ udah **follow twitter saya holadyho** silahkan mention disana kalau mau di follback, and lets have a chit-chat there /jangan lupa intro dong/ haha XD  
_

_Thank you guys~_

_Read the original story:_

_story/view/601910/1/the-exotic-dancer-romance-smut-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo_

_Once again, thanks to **sleeplessbeauty9** who gave me a permission to translate this awesome fiction._

_See ya in the next chapter and don't forget to be a good reader, guys. A good reader, always leave their sign!_

_Byee~~_


End file.
